100 Kinks
by DaChocolat
Summary: A series of short nsfw ficlets featuring one pairing kink per drabble! / Ships so far: Mirafreed - Fraxus -Stingus - Juvana - Mirza - Romin - Gajuvia - Frevy - Totorose - Frecana - Gamaru - Stingue - Rokino - Laxana - Bixlu - Frelu - Bixanna - Rogura - Stinerva - Sorest - Stingyu - Lyredy - Natsumaru - Frevyjeel - Erlu - Frufus - Fray - Orlu - Mirogue
1. Mirafreed - By the fire

**Hey there guys, Sel here! I know it has (again) been some time since I last posted something and I still haven't updated Coffee to go, what I am truly sorry for, but I just can't seem to find the motivation to write out a chapter lately. ;w; Ugh, I'm honestly so sorry for the long wait! But anyway, this will be a smol and short series of NSFW ficlets. There's a 100 Kinks post on tumblr and I used some of those to practice and just keep writing. Some mixed pairings so I hope you will enjoy these!  
**

* * *

Warm breaths mingled in the heat not only created by the flames of the open fire in their living room but by the radiating warmth from their skin.

It was a perfect conclusion to a romantic and cozy evening; eventually they had ended up cuddling on the small fluffy carpet and after garment after garment had found their way off their bodies passionate love was all there was left between them.

Freed's thrusts were slow and rhythmical and every time he pressed in deep into her heat he educed a lovely moan from the woman beneath him. He loved the sound of every single noise she made but he kept his pace steady, enjoying just how intense the feeling was in this session of slow and considerate love making.

There would be days and nights were passion took over completely, rough and needy sex evolving and leaving them both breathless and in awe each time. They both had theirs own preferences, their special likes though one thing had been certain right from the start; the burning _fervor_ that sparked between them was difficult to tame but they had proven that they were capable of such a thing at evenings like this one exactly.

Mira held onto the rune mage, everything else but him forgotten, and pressed her nose against his neck while he sneaked a kiss on hers. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, keeping him as close as possible and her back would arch up in sheer pleasure every once in a while, the heat building up and leading her to her brilliant peak. She felt how Freed's lips brushed to her shoulder and from there to one of her breasts where he successfully elicited a soft gasp from the woman he loved and afterwards he would glance at her.

Mira's ocean blue eyes were clouded from the lust and used to Freed's hair falling in front of his face very easily she detached one hand from his back so she could brush green strands behind his ear wanting to return the look he was giving her. It was a look only she would ever be allowed to see. _Nobody else_.

" _Mirajane_.." Freed uttered a deep groan, one he muffled with a kiss pressed against her rosy lips and after he pulled away again, never ceasing in his motions, he rested his forehead against hers suppressing a low growl as he whispered, the tension in his voice clearly telling how close to his release he was himself. "I love you."

"I love you too, Freed… _ahh_ …"


	2. Fraxus - Sex marathon

"Laxus, I'm still sensitive from just now..," Freed panted lightly, his eyes closed as he laid there. There was no trace of actual complaint or disapproval in his voice but he couldn't deny that slowly but steadily exhaustion was tugging at him and he needed a brief break from all this wonderful pleasure. He was satisfied and sensitive and…

…so was Laxus but he quite enjoyed teasing the rune mage softly, knowing that they weren't completely done yet even, and as long as Freed didn't think of returning this tease then there was no reason for him to stop. "And?"

The blond shot his boyfriend a toothy grin and Freed opened one eye briefly just to close it again right away, not capable of suppressing a low chuckle upon spotting the curve on Laxus' lips. "I don't know about yours but my body won't play along just yet. Give us some moments and then we.. _hahh_ \- Laxus-!," the greenet shuddered and blindly reached for something to hold onto when he felt his boyfriend's devious tongue swirl around the tip of his shrunk cock, the lingering sensitivity from his just experienced orgasm causing him to react like he did.

Casting up his greenish blue eyes he peered through stray strands of his emerald hair, targeting the dragon slayer with his gaze. This time it was the blond who couldn't hold back a low chuckle and once he noticed the gaze resting on him he crawled back up to lean down and place a brief kiss on Freed's lips with a growl sounding in the back of his throat.

The rune mage though didn't seem impressed but before Laxus got a chance to say anything he felt Freed's lips on his own once more and now the contact lasted longer, erupting into a deep kiss that consisted of less heat but more tender intensity. It was slow and sweet and absolutely consuming and the moment the green-haired man slung his arms around his neck Laxus emitted a low groan and leant in further.

That, however, appeared to be exactly what Freed had been aiming for and with this confirmation he broke the gesture though kept the contact of their lips, briefly lapping his tongue along his own, before he whispered. "Keep teasing me and I will pay you back."

Blinking in surprise the lightning mage gazed into eyes that had been filled with sheer lust moments ago and he could still see a flicker of it in them, especially whilst hearing this whisper that sounded more like a sweet promise to him. Thus he ended up smirking, teeth giving Freed's lower lip a brief nip before he responded in a quiet growl. "What if I want that exactly?"

"Then I will pay you back even more for wanting me to pay you back," the swordsman mumbled and led his hands down the other's strong back, his rear…

Laxus chuckled, feeling how the greenet's lips curled into one as well. He was amazed every time just how natural it felt to be like this with Freed, how every moment with him made him feel like he could just be himself knowing that the rune mage wouldn't judge him for whatever emotion he showed. They could both let themself fall around each other, complete each other, and with his chuckle growing he replied in a yet challenging and ever so slightly alluring tone.

"Y'know, that doesn't sound so bad."


	3. Stingus - Masturbation

Rufus wasn't a man who spent a lot of his time on _such_ sort of pleasure. He had always been one to prefer reading good literature or poetry or enjoy a cup of his favorite tea while listening to music that was literal _pleasure_ to his ears.

The fact that whenever a certain feeling rolled over him he felt some kind of inner conflict had its reason, however, and it wasn't just a matter of _'I simply do not attritube huge importance to sexual matters, that's all'_. The memory mage refused to believe, to accept that the feelings he nourished towards no less than his guild master and friend were ones beyond friendship and comradery. Every time this thought crossed his mind he tried to banish it in an instant, scowl at it and go on with his business. No, it wasn't possible! It was a crime, unacceptable, to be in love with his guild master and on top of that, a _man_.

However, as time went by it became much more difficult to simply brush this matter off and label it as pipe dream.

Especially in moments like this one where he sat with his back pressed chair he was sitting it, his hand wrapped around his erection he wanted to curse. This wasn't right, he shouldn't be doing this! Not here, not now and not with such thoughts in mind! Earlier Sting had allowed him to stay at the guild because Rufus wished to finish some notes he'd sprawled out on one of the guild's tables. How should he have guessed that this need would overcome tonight? He wanted it gone, gone, _gone_!

But instead these images kept tainting his mind, kept tainting him and with a quiet mewl he kept pumping himself with a shuddering hand to get rid of this bothering feeling from before, this damn… lust.

It was this night that he realized just how hard he had possibility fallen for a man, for Sting Eucliffe. Fallen for a guild master, a male, his friend.

And it was this night that said blond visited the guild hall unexpectedly because he had forgotten something in the master's office, freezing as he witnessed just what was going on in the guild hall and staring into eyes so full of fear and shock that it almost seemed like he had caused his guild mate, Rufus, to freeze in his place.


	4. Totorose - Mirror

"I just want to see how you react," Totomaru mumbled as he sat down on the edge of their bed cautiously guiding his lover with him. So far it had been a session of passionate love making in one of their standard positions and drops of sweat were covering their bodies, an evidence for the intensity of the intimacy they were sharing. Rustyrose had been a bit wary of being blindfolded so in return Toto had told him to just close his eyes for a couple of moments then.

Now he had the silver-haired man lowering himself onto the fire mage's erection and both males gave a contented sound, almost in unison.

"I've heard that it affects some people in a strong way," Toto continued at last, trying his best to keep his voice steady what was not as easy as usual as their previous activities had drained it a little. But he was eager to see what Rusty what do, how he would react and if he possibly belonged to the people who got affected by it in a special way.

"Shit… you feel so good. Just let me open my eyes and move," Rusty growled in a lust-driven vox and began to circle his hips. He needed more of this, wanted to hear his boyfriend moan, wanted them both to come. They had drawn it out long enough and he was getting impatient!

Placing his hands on Rustyrose's hips Totomaru held him close, gulping softly as he felt a wave of pleasure upon feeling his lover move again. That's why he decided to nod when Rustyrose's movements became more urgent and softly speak his agreement. "Alright. Open your eyes and keep moving." He rested his chin on one of Rusty's shoulders and groaned lightly, watching how his boyfriend didn't hesitate to open his eyes after he had been told that he finally could.

It was absolutely satisfying to see how the silver-haired's man eyes widened a bit but enough for Toto to notice when he stared at himself in a mirror, the two of them reflected. Rustyrose gasped, not having expected that, and it was a first for him too but it didn't take him long to figure out what it might be about a mirror that affected some people in a great way. He could see himself, sitting on his lover's cock and pleasuring him and himself and damn, did he enjoy it.

He could watch Totomaru despite having his back turned on him, see his expression change with each moan he elicited when he lowered himself onto him anew and not much time passed until he hissed a low curse followed by another low groan and he decided that _yes, this was something good_.


	5. Mirafreed - Against a wall

She deserved it. Deserved to be pushed up against the next wall and taken right there. And not only did she deserve it, she _wanted_ it this way.

In their relationship Freed wasn't the only one with good calculating skills; as time passed by and they discovered more and more about each other, Mira had learned to take advantage of some things.

She knew she had teased him, caused him to become impatient and that was definitely not easy to manage. She had teased him so much that eventually he's had enough. Freed had pressed his lips to hers in a fervent kiss and the barmaid could feel all the impatience and tension behind this one gesture, all the anticipation she had triggered. Garments were ripped off their bodies in record time and no more time had been wasted on any teasing or big foreplay even though both of them were usually fond of it. _But enough was enough!_

Mirajane clung to him as if he was life itself. She needed him, she desired him with every fibre of her glorious body and Freed needed her.

" _Yes_!" Mira moaned not bothering to keep anything quiet - they were alone after all and she didn't care about his neighbours right now. Her slender legs were wrapped around him tightly and her head tilted back in pleasure when Freed's thrust became rougher, his breathing ragged with lust. She loved to see him like this, feel him like this. They could share something so special and show each other the sides no one else would see. And god, this passionate and rough side was so very different from how they usually preferred to act but it felt so incredibly amazing.

"Harder!"

"Mira…," the rune mage groaned deeply and slowed down in his movements, much to the woman's wonder. The green-haired male held her safely, their bodies sticking together, and his lips trailed soft kisses along her neck. He listened to her heavy breathing, music to his ears as were her moans, and then he proceeded to withdraw his head so he could meet her beautiful eyes that were now clouded with hunger. _Absolutely breathtaking_. And Mira could see the same craving in the depths of his eyes, the intensity of his gaze almost educing a gasp from her.

Freed gave her a gentle kiss that ended in a light nip but before the barmaid could react he had pulled back abruptly and pushed back inside of her deeply, drawing a gasp from her at last and her fingernails dug into the skin of his back as he picked up his thrusts again, as hard as he could just as she had _wished_.


	6. Fraxus - Dirty talk

The dragon slayer drew his tongue over his own lips, wetting them while he watched how Freed settled himself above him.

When he returned home he'd been greeted with one of his greenet's sly smiles, one that told him that he had something planned in this oh so brilliant but devilish mind of his. But he hadn't complained, got no chance to even think of doing so as he got guided to their bedroom.

After his shirt had been removed and he laid with his back pressed against the soft mattress of their bed the lightning mage couldn't hold back a growl of contentment. "Hmm, you-"

But he got interrupted, his own expression altering when he saw Freed's mien turn into a glare as he hissed softly. " _Do. Not. Talk_." And the glare vanished as fast as it had appeared, making room for an anew poisonously sweet smirk as he ran a finger along Laxus' lips, ignoring the blond's scowl. "I am the one talking right now. I don't need your words…" Unless the other truly felt uncomfortable, then of course Freed would end it right here. But otherwise…

"All I need is your… _delicious_ … reactions." And his smirk widened right there as he deliberately rubbed his rear against the bulge in Laxus' pants, the fabric clearly bothering but he was still in the process of teasing his boyfriend after all.

"Hm-hm," he chuckled and ended up running his palms along the dragon slayer's neck down to his shoulders never breaking the eye contact. "You may have been scowling at me a moment ago but your body is _betraying_ you, Laxus. You _like_ this."

With a self-satisfied hum he leaned closer, making sure to offer the man beneath him some friction. Laxus was turned on and so was he but he would make him wait for a bit longer. Freed proceeded to let his voice drop to a lower volume after he pressed a soft kiss on his man's lips, though concluded it with a teasing nip and he heard Laxus growling softly.

"I can feel how hard you are for me. You cannot wait to get touched, can you? Oh I bet you can't… You are getting impatient, Laxus, I can tell. What is it that you _want_?" The rune mage narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, gaze flickering between orange eyes and tasty lips. "My mouth around your cock, your balls? My tongue licking your skin and sucking your tip, licking off your precum? Because oh I'm sure I'm having you drip for me already." Another hum escaped him at the thought and he drew his tongue over his lips, smirk stretching as he heard the hitch in Laxus' breathing. _Good._

Though now he stopped in the movements of his hips briefly, bringing his mouth close to one of the blond's ears and he let a moment of just his breathing brushing Laxus' skin pass by before he continued. "For starters… I'm going to _fuck_ myself onto you as long as I want. I'm going to ride you, I want you to pound into me but don't you dare to come while I'm sitting on your cock because I have more _plans_ with you."

And that imagination was so hot, this whispering warm voice so alluring that the dragon slayer just couldn't hold back the next breathy sound, so tense and strained from how much lust had built up. " _Fuck_ , Freed…"

 _God, he wanted this man._


	7. Gajuvia - After an injury

"'M sorry Juves… Didn't wanna ruin our plans for tonight." Honestly, Gajeel was ashamed and angry at himself. He had promised his girlfriend that when he returned home from his mission they would spend a nice evening together. And what was now? The mood was down, he had a broken arm and a probably disappointed girlfriend. How could she not be disappointed? Gajeel was sure that she was, even when she kept on yelling at him that she wasn't and that there was something more important than their plans.

"Juvia worried about you!," the water mage scolded after stating something she'd most likely said more than three times this evening. But she couldn't help it - it could have been worse than just a broken arm and here this dragon slayer was, sulking about the crossed plans.

"I know. Didn't wanna worry you," the black-haired man grumbled and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. His cheeks had taken on a soft shade of crimson and it just intensified a little when Juvia proceeded to climb onto his lap and didn't hesitate to press her lips to his before the woman pouted at him. "

You didn't let Juvia finish her sentence earlier," she mumbled, her expression suddenly becoming a bit more sheepish. "Juvia doesn't think that you ruined our evening. We ate together and Juvia is happy that you are safe and by her side still."

Gajeel looked at her blinking though with a new spark of curiosity and confusion when the bluenette led the hand of his healthy arm to her waist… and lower… until he could feel skin. Skin where clothing was supposed to be actually, and his eyes widened as he realized quickly what Juvia had done.

"Ya… Ya have…"

The faces of both mages were colored red and the water mage let go of his hand, then proceeded to remove the shirt she was wearing to reveal that, after this move, she was indeed just wearing her bra but no underwear.

"J-Juvia… Wha-," Gajeel stuttered out completely stunned and surprised but got silenced by his girlfriend as she averted her eyes from him and pulled down his boxershorts slowly so delicate fingers got access to the flesh that was hidden beneath the fabric.

"Juvia will make us both relax and enjoy this evening. You don't need to do anything…," she spoke softly and heard the dragon slayer gulp when she began to move his hand around his cock that was springing alive at the touch instantly.

More and more heat crawled onto Gajeel's face but there was no denying that the touches were heavenly and that he had little power left to protest against his girlfriend's little sneak attack, especially not when eventually she lowered herself onto his erection with a soft moan of his name, letting him glide into her wet heat.

The sensation was taking over his mind quickly, allowing him to forget the pain and his anger, and his left hand quickly found its way to Juvia's side as she began to ride him considerately. "Oh god, _Juvia_ …"


	8. Mirafreed - Silly giggly sex

For a moment he had been worried. _Did he do something wrong? Did he pull a weird face?_ No, impossible. _Was she maybe thinking of something different than him right now?_ No, he couldn't imagine that.

Mira's legs had just slithered around his frame while he planted a kiss against the crook of her neck, groaning contentedly when he slid inside of her slick warmth without troubles but alarmed when all of a sudden the barmaid giggled. _That_ was exactly what made him think and cease in his stirring, greenish blue eyes gazing down at his utterly beautiful girlfriend.

It was safe that say that the first thing that rolled over him was relief after he found out what had actually happened just now and Mirajane's cheeks flushed, this time not from the heat.

"I didn't know you are-" _Ticklish there_ , Freed finished the sentence in his mind and blinked right before the realization sunk in and the edges of his mouth curved upwards. " _Oh_."

The male let his hands run along her sides, deliberately halting when he reached the stop he'd accidentally tickled heartbeats before and Mira shot him a warning glance despite the chuckle that was on her face still. "Don't you dare!"

"I would never," the rune mage replied with a growing smirk but Mirajane would have known without that damned smirk that he was so absolutely not being serious.

"Of course not," she huffed but smiled while wrapping her arms around him in order to pull him closer so she could bribe him with a sweet kiss. She heard him hum against her lips and satisfied with his reaction she deepened the gesture, expression more serious again as she urged him to move by swivelling her hips and it seemed to work when Freed finally made his first shallow thrusts.

He fully indulged in the feeling of her around him, savoring every single movement he made. He enjoyed how her breath hitched every once in a while, how she responded to his motions and how her legs around him tightened.

Mirajane buried her fingers in his soft green hair when the thrusts slowly grew a little more intense and she couldn't help but tilt her head in pleasure… until she felt that touch and jerked against the man what had him groan a bit, eyes plopping open immediately and voice coming in a gasp. " _Freed_!"

The greenet chuckled even as he received the gentle slap against the back of his head _(he probably deserved that one)_ and met his girlfriend's eyes.

"I just couldn't help it," he hummed and slid his hands along her sides once more, pushing himself inside of her again and being quite successful at conflicting the barmaid.

Mira wanted to pout, she honestly did, but how _could_ she? It just didn't work out properly right now and she made a mental note to just pay him back for this later. It really didn't help matters that after the rune mage had elicited another soft moan from her by nibbling on her earlobe his sneaky fingers dared to brush that ticklish spot once more and again the white-haired woman flinched against him, a giggle escaping without her wanting it and eventually she was writhing so much that they had to be careful not to fall off the couch.

A mess of heat, giggles and mixed movements but it was all worth it - that they could laugh so light-heartedly during sex could just mean that they were with the right partner, happy and grateful to have each other.


	9. Fraxus - One of them is on the phone

"Don't," Laxus growled softly as he kept trailing tender kisses from Freed's neck down to his stomach, his palms gently brushing along the rune mage's sides.

"I have to, it's important for my next mission, Laxus," Freed sighed with his eyes closed blindly reaching for his phone on the small coffee table right next to the couch they were lying on.

"Ya can call her back later," Laxus tried again not willing to cease with what he was doing.

Oh, the touches sure were touching and usually the lightning dragon slayer wasn't exactly unskilled at convincing him to succumb to pleasure instead of work or troubling thoughts. But this was really important!

"I'm sorry. I will make it quick?" The rune mage shot his boyfried an apologizing look and tenderly stroked the blond's chest with one hand before briefly tugging his face down to present him a swift kiss. Laxus pouted and grumbled but he sat up, straddling the rune mage's lap, and crossed his arms while Freed accepted the phone call.

The dragon slayer suppressed a snort upon hearing this formal talk though on the other hand, he had to admit, it was amusing - considering the situation Freed was in while talking to this oh so important woman. More important than him? Nah, he knew that missions were important on a different level but…

Seeing how the greenet had his eyes fixed on the living room ceiling a secret smirk tugged at Laxus' lips all of a sudden. Oh Freed would probably kill him for this but… Aaah, he'd just tease him a little! Juuust a little!

Making sure that the greenet was still not looking at him the blond innocently started to run one of his palm's along Freed's chest only and he spotted how the other man's lips curved into a faint smile. He didn't see this coming. The Captain was fully concentrating on the phone call and didn't pay much attention to Laxus when he shifted, slid lower… low enough to wrap his lips around his boyfriend's semi-hard cock.

It was just a brief touch and a teasing nip but it was enough to have Freed's eyes widen and gulp, causing a short interruption in the conversation he was having. "Ah no, I'm sorry, what did you say, Miss?"

The rune mage now looked down at this goddamn blond man and directed a sharp glare at him, mouthing the words 'don't you dare'! But Laxus merely gave him a look that was probably supposed to be innocent… though it didn't exactly have the wished effect, not when he lowered his head and repeated his previous motion, twisting and circling his tongue around Freed's tip. Sure enough the rune mage's face went crimson and he sat up in warning, suddenly very even more eager than before to end this call very quickly.

On the same evening Laxus ended up running into a rune wall that appeared so very mysteriously all of a sudden, leaving him with a small bump.


	10. Stingus - Surprise sex

"Heh, didn't expect me to visit ya here, did ya?" Sting stood with his chest pressed against Rufus' backside, his chin resting on the other man's shoulder what worked out perfectly as there wasn't a very huge difference in their height.

In fact the memory make mage had been perfectly caught off guard to find out that he wasn't alone in the guild's library, not anymore. Rufus tried to tell himself that he was still in the middle of deciding whether or not he approved of this or not but the truth is that he had long lost himself to the pleasure instead of choosing a decision made by his mind, not his heart.

"What if.. _ahh_ … if someone catches us?" The long-haired man mewled softly as the dragon slayer pushed inside of him again and he supported himself against the book shelf he was facing, feeling Sting's chest against his back.

"No one will. We're alone, ya don't need to worry." And there was familiar reassurance in Sting's voice and Rufus felt how the blond surprisingly affectionate nuzzled against the crook of his neck, his motions slowly and considerate.

And still, they shouldn't be doing this! Not here! They could still get caught!

"Relax, Rufus. I want to enjoy this. _Together with ya_ ," the blond slayer continued noticing how the memory mage tensed up around him a little. Yet he knew little about what kind of struggles were still roaming around in the other's mind sometimes but what he knew was that he wanted Rufus to enjoy this, sincerely. They hadn't been a together for all too long but it felt so light-hearted and… right and perhaps he was just imagining it but Sting wished to believe that he managed it to create more light-hearted vibes around the polite memory make man.

"Ya feel amazing… So warm… So tight…" Sting purred and wrapped his arms around the other man's stomach, hearing him gulp before it turned into another moan of approval as his lover continued with his tender thrusts.

" _Sting_ …"


	11. Romin - Fight sex

"You're a goddamn jerk," Minerva hissed, the shared kiss filled with burning rage and utter fervor breaking. Her eyes were glinting in challenge as she met his and her chin was raised ever so slightly, presenting him that she was not giving in so easily. In her book, _he_ was at fault.

Both mages panted, taking a moment to catch their breath whilst all they did was to glare at each other right before the purple-haired woman found herself getting pinned against the wall with a firmer movement than before. " _I wasn't. In the wrong_." Rogue snarled baring his teeth with the rumbling sound, getting tired of attempts to convince her.

However, Minerva seemed perfectly unaffected by this warning growl of the dragon slayer and instead she deliberately pushed him further, narrowing her eyes and her tone demanding. "Put your mouth to better use than for the search of more futile arguments."

Just as the words left her lips the man leaned in and dug his teeth into the skin of her shoulder with a growl making her wince and moan till it got muffled when Rogue's mouth found hers.

Heavy breaths mingled in the vehemence of their kiss and sweaty skin was stuck together. It was a fight for dominance even after once again Minerva felt him pushing inside of her heat anew, her back pressed against the wall behind her when she got lifted up and slammed against it.

It was clear that the previous bite would leave a mark and even clearer that it wasn't the only mark that would be created in the course of this evening of conflict and passion and Minerva's nail scraped across Rogue's back as he kept pumping into her with rumbling growls, educing sounds he loved but he wasn't allowed to forget that he was still upset.

" _Ahh_ -! … _hah_ … is that all you've got?" Minerva shot him another challenging glare well aware that she was pushing him but she couldn't help but secretly _(or not so secretly because they knew each other too well)_ enjoy what he was doing. Marks, she wanted to be marked, to be claimed. _By him!_ And she wanted to see the result of her fingernails running along his skin later on, would regard them with satisfaction.

So with arms and legs slung around the dragon slayer tightly she grabbed a handful of his black hair and pulled him closer, his face against her neck. And he, understanding, bit down on her soft flesh with a groan making her head tilt back while harshly burying himself inside of her over and over again.


	12. Mirafreed - Sex game

"Giving up yet, Freed?" Mira panted with a small grin on her lips as she looked down at the green-haired male and moved with certainty, not holding back one bit.

"Not at all!" _Oh no_ , not when he heard the raggedness in her ever so sweet voice and felt how her hips jerked out of the rhythm every once in a while. But goddammit, she was doing it _so well_. He loved to watching her mesmerizing body move while she was riding him, he loved when she did _this_ to him. It was stealing his rational thinking and for once he didn't feel the need to complain.

Freed's hands found their way to the barmaid's hips feeling her smooth skin beneath his palms and giving another soft grunt of pleasure. It had been clear from the beginning that Mirajane didn't plan on showing him any mercy but he refused to lose here! Sneakily his right hand moved up in order to palm one of her breasts gently, eyes closing briefly when he witnessed the soft moan his gesture educed from her before he let his hands drop further down, let it stroke along her stomach and lower.

Trying to concentrate on Mira's panting sounds, telling him just how close to her orgasm she really was but so was he, he managed to show a teensy smirk the moment his fingers felt the small bundle of nerves he had been aiming for and when he began to stroke it deliberately Mirajane couldn't help but moan out a little louder feeling how utter pleasure closed in. _This devil!_ That's what she thought though at the same time it felt way too _heavenly_ for her to complain for real and still, she too refused to give in first!

Meeting the rune mage's eyes she bit down on her lower lip and went for a rhythm that was a bit faster than her previous one, her palms resting on his chest as she lifted and lowered herself onto him over and over again.

It was a mess of ragged breathing, heat claiming the air around them, the will to win this game but also the want of experiencing this incredible high again and eventually it was Freed who succumbed to the pleasure first, much to Mira's satisfaction.

His hips thrust up in a frantic manner and she heard him groaning her name in his deep and lust-filled voice as he came and god did it feel good to have won this little game and finally be allowed to give in as well, Freed's last thrusts throwing her over the edge and her head tilting back in the sweet pleasure she had been waiting for.


	13. Fraxus - Morning sex

Freed wasn't sure if those movement were intentional ones or accidental ones though what he knew was that slowly but steadily it was affecting him in a certain way.

Frowning softly he gave a faint grunt and buried his face against Laxus who kept on stirring in his sleep. Or was he awake? The rune mage didn't know as he couldn't see his face as he laid with his chest pressed up against the dragon slayer's backside, merely hear his breathing that sounded steady. But goodness, if Laxus didn't stop rubbing his rear against his crotch perfectly then…

"Laxus," Freed asked softly trying to find out whether his boyfriend was still slumbering or awake in fact. He didn't receive an immediate response though instead another motion that created friction between their bodies and the rune mage chewed on his lower lip, contemplating, before he began to respond to the movements by gently rubbing against Laxus' rear in return.

Rays of sunshine were already lighting up their bedroom and the greenet wasn't certain what time it was exactly but they surely had some time left before their usual get up time. Still trying to figure out if his man was dreaming perhaps or roused from sleep Freed quietly called his boyfriend's name in a second attempt and this time he got a low growl in response.

Smiling at this he proceeded to whisper a tender _'good morning'_ and pressed a loving kiss against the back of Laxus' neck but yet again he got distracted when the blond stirred purposefully, educing a quiet groan from the swordsman much to his satisfaction. _So all of this hadn't been an accident! Right?_

Pouting for the briefest of moments Freed nuzzled against the broader man. There was one thing that was bothering him and that was the two pieces of garments that were getting in the way of direct skin-to-skin contact. But perhaps…

"Laxus?" The rune mage bit his bottom lip shortly. If Laxus wasn't in the mood right now then he would understand. "Can we-"

"I've been aimin' for it," came the confession and the blond grinned secretly, his eyes still closed. _So no accident!_

"You…" _Tease!_ Realizing that his suspicions had been justified right from the start the green-haired man released a quiet huff but then he couldn't help but smirk subtly. It was followed by a brief rustling of clothing and blanket as both of them got rid of their boxershorts in a quick process and it was soon after that Freed lined up his erection before Laxus' rear and then slid inside cautiously.

Remaining in their previous spooning position they both uttered a soft groan and the rune mage loosely wrapped one arm around the taller male as he began to circle his hips mixed with lazy, slow thrusts.

Occasionally it would elicit more of those pleased sounds from both of them but it was a sleepy and tender start of the day, peppered with breathy _'I love you'_ s as they made absolutely tender love beneath the warmth of their sheets.


	14. Stingus - I love you

Moments like this one showed him that it was a probably good decision to try and avoid direct eye-contact during their time of sexual intimacy.

Rufus felt how tears welled up in his eyes, how they slowly began to blurr his sight and when he squeezed them shut he felt a drop of wet trickle down his cheek bitterly. Tears of bitterness, really? No, that wasn't the entire truth.

 _'I love you'._ He had heard Sting gasp these three words a couple of heartbeats ago, while he kept burying himself inside of the memory mage. The long-haired's man's fingers grasped the bedsheet beneath him as he felt the blissful feeling of Sting filling him, thrusting into him so pleasantly but the tears and this sentence had distracted him.

Now he was frozen, threatened to tense up, and his breathing heavy with not only pleasure. He had been with Sting for how long now? For how long had they been doing this, for how long had they pracitcally been a couple with the exception that neither of them had made it really official. Boyfriends, that's what they wanted to be and yet… after all these weeks, months Rufus still felt sharp stings of the same devouring thoughts.

 _It's wrong. You can't be with a man. Not with your Master, your friend. But you are enjoying it. You don't want to lose it. Don't want to lose him._

 _…Because you love him._

The memory mage felt horrid realizing that he had said those three words in return not even once. He knew that Sting had caught on some of his worries, of the nature of them, but he still felt incredibly bad.

Moaning when he suddenly felt Sting's teeth dig into his shoulder slightly followed by a thrust harsher than the others Rufus got dragged back into reality and he felt himself shuddering, so torn between pleasure, love and his damned mind. When would these thoughts finally leave him alone, when? He swallowed a silent sob, breathing becoming heavier and the grip on the bedsheet tighter. He heard Sting groan, lost in _their_ moments.

What even was the point of trying to deny the love he felt? He had slept with this man, kissed this man, cuddled with this man, shared important moments with his man more often than he wanted to count. There was no return from what he had done and… he didn't want to go back to where it was.

It was the moment this realization hit him that more tears ran down his cheeks and he gasped as Sting clung to him tightly. "I…"

 _I love you too, Sting. I love you so much…_

And those tears weren't just ones of despair but happiness too. Happiness that arose from the feeling to be loved in such a sincere way and that was more important than any dirty lie abouts same sex love he had ever been told.


	15. Mirza - Shower sex

Mirajane giggled and writhed slightly when Erza teased a ticklish spot although she probably wasn't in the position to complain. She had let her guard down when she received this heavenly back massage and noticed that the redhead was in a rather playful mood so she should have expected such a move.

Still, she couldn't help but scold her gently after she turned around in the embrace she was caught in facing her girlfriend was a beaming smile. "Erza, I told you not to take advantage of this!"

But the swordswoman just wore one of her typical silly grins, taking in the perfect appearance of the barmaid while water was trickling down her body. She loved to see Mira with her bangs down, and she loved to hear her giggle and just relax. Her ocean blue eyes were mesmerizing and with her perfectly formed breasts against hers she could feel her hardened nipples.

"Alright, no tickling anymore," Erza smiled playfully and caught the shorter woman's lips for a tender kiss although she didn't let it last for long. Instead she leaned down and deliberately caressed one of Mirajane's nipples with the tip of her tongue. She could hear her girlfriend moan so Erza gently picked both of her hardened nipples now rubbing them with her fingers and watching how the white-haired woman leaned back against the shower wall, shuddering in ecstasy.

" _Erza_ …"

That was more than enough encouragement and consent for the swordswoman to continue, contented as she could feel how more of previous tension fell from her girlfriend completely. She may not take on missions as often as she did but the job at the bar was not to be underestimated and Erza knew exactly just how hard it was to convince Mira to take a break.

Humming softly she kept on licking and gently sucking the barmaid's nipples, switching from one to another as she rubbed and squeezed her breasts in her palms. Briefly looking up she saw that the other woman had her eyes closed in pleasure and soon Erza was slowly kneeling in front of her, trailing kisses all along her stomach down to her core.

Satisfyingly enough Mira instinctively parted her legs for her to continue but for now all Erza did was to press her mouth against her girlfriend's warm slit, tongue dipping out teasingly though she wasn't planning on letting her wait all too long.

"Erza… _more_ …"


	16. Mirafreed - Birthday sex

The moment Freed walked into his house, it was just after midnight, and saw her sitting on his armchair with a dark purple lingerie gracing her gorgeous body the only thought that ran through his ever so occupied mind was _'I don't know what I have done to deserve this but I have truly been blessed'_.

Mirajane had merely given him a sweet smile before slowly standing up, teasingly slow and not missing how greenish blue eyes ran all over her body, and walking towards her stunned boyfriend. She had gently taken his hand into one of hers leading her to the very armchair she had just been sitting in and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips after closing his mouth _(his jaw had dropped a little there)_ , whispering a loving _'Happy Birthday, Freed'_.

This special kind of greeting had been the promise for something heated and by now the two mages could be found sprawled out on his big couch, not much from the lingerie covering the barmaid's body still. Mira had gently buried her soft fingers in emerald hair only letting go when the rune mage trailed kisses along her stomach what caused her to gently arch up her back. She had intended to seduce him after all and was ever so satisfied with the direction this was going into.

Heat was building up in body and eyes and a soft gasp was the sound Mira released when she observed Freed handling the last bit of lingerie. After giving her a tiny wicked smirk he caught the thin purple fabric with his teeth and lifted up her hips a little so he was able to pull it off her lower part slowly.

Once he had her completely bared to him he looked her over slowly, every time anew captivated by how truly dazzling she was, and his expression softened as he leaned above her and sneaked a briefly-lasting kiss on her beautiful lips.

"You really got me," Freed mumbled and brushed a white strand of hair behind her ear, the sight of her giggling warming his heart.

"That was my intention."

The response just made the rune mage smile a bit wider and for a moment that's all there was; admiration and love, eye-contact and the heat forgotten. Until the male's lips curved into a smirk he had worn before and he gave a hum as he withdrew a little again. "After being so generous, do you think you would be able to handle being a little selfish for a bit?"~

At this question Mirajane supported herself on her elbows, head tilting a bit in wonder. However, the only response her look received was a contented expression before Freed repositioned himself and gently ran his palms along his girlfriend's thighs. That was when Mira thought to know what he was talking about and yet still she felt a surprising spark of pleasure run through her, even more so when she observed how the rune mage gently pushed her legs apart and lowered his head with one last glinting look thrown at her.

Because next up all she felt was sheer relish feeling Freed's skillfull tongue on her wet core, knowing just how she liked it best and he reached forward to bury his fingers in his hair yet again, head tilting back with a lovely moan.

" _Oh Freed_ …"


	17. Juvana - First time

"Cana-san…" Juvia's voice was barely a whisper and her eyes were half-lidded as she laid there with the brunette hovering above her body. She felt how Cana's hands slid along her waist in an almost feather-light touch and despite or maybe especially because of the softness of the touch the bluenette felt herself shivering. It was their fist time of becoming intimate this way and Cana really didn't need to be a mind-reader to detect just what her girlfriend was feeling above everything else.

"Just relax," the brunette spoke clearly and let her eyes trail along Juvia's beautiful body until she met her girlfriend's half-closed eyes. "I will make you feel good." And that was a promise.

After a couple of heartbeats Juvia nodded and Cana's lips tugged into a sincere smile before she continued to leave a line of sweet, lingering kisses from the other female's breasts down to her stomach. Juvia moaned softly and her body arched slightly, feeling incredibly sensitive and she didn't know why. But she felt utterly _secure_. She wasn't sure what it was but she had always felt a certain security when Cana was around.

Once the card mage had kissed the bluenette's belly button she moved her way back up, insisting on teasing her girlfriend a little still. Grinning slightly when she saw how the water mage's went redder than they already were. Cana proceeded to bend down and give her lover a slow kiss and she loved feeling how Juvia relaxed into the touch.

However, once their lips parted the card mage regained her small smirk and licked one of her own fingers, softly sucking at the tip before she shifted and pressed her lips against Juvia's a second time. While doing so she teasingly stroked the water woman's slit until she cautiously let her finger slide inside her brilliant heat.

Juvia gasped lightly and arched her lower body towards Cana who withdrew her head now and whispered. "Look how wet you are for me. It doesn't hurt, does it?"

Juvia, blushing harder, just shook her head and gave a shaky moan. "No… It feels good…"

That was exactly what the older woman wanted to hear and she began to thrust the finger in and out slowly, considerately feeling how Juvia relaxed around her more and more… and god was it satisfying to feel.


	18. Frevy - In a swimming pool

_'No, I want it.'_

That's what Levy had said when he tried to tell her that they didn't have to do it here, that they could just switch places even if it meant that they would have to interrupt the moment and change the scenery.

Fiction and movies, it all made some places for sex sound so much more appealing and easier to deal with than they were in reality. But even after Freed's attempt to convince her that he would be absolutely fine if they just left it at the deep kisses and some roaming hands and mouths she had insisted to go further and the rune mage was unable to oversee the sincerity that laid in her amazingly sparkling eyes.

It was early night, it was the first vacation they spent together as a couple and the feeling couldn't be any more perfect. The rune mage initially protested because he knew that sex in the water would be a little tricky and most likely a bit painful at the first moment; they were surrounded by wetness but this fact exactly made it more difficult for him to slide his erection into her without feeling at least a little protest from her walls.

Now Freed was holding Levy in his arms with her legs wrapped around him and her face buried in his neck, the water of the pool shimmering in the starry night sky. He was well aware how very selfish it would be to enjoy just how tight she felt around him right now due to the lack of slipperiness, what is why he muffled a groan by taking in the scent of her hair before he whispered a soft _'You are so beautiful'_ into her ear whilst letting her adjust to the pressure.

It was a real shame that he wasn't able to witness the soft blush that dusted her cheeks after hearing her boyfriend's words and eventually Levy would withdraw her head and give him a small nod before planting a soft kiss on his lips. " _Okay_."

The single gesture and word of consent caused the rune magician to present a sincere smile at last and he raised a hand to brush a few stray strands of hair out of the script mage's face before he finally proceeded to make a first shallow motion while keeping her in his embrace and locking their lips for another tender kiss.

Freed wanted to make her _feel good_ and not regret this decision and when he heard her humming against his lips he embraced her a little tighter, deepening the kiss softly and daring to give the movements of his hips a steadier rhythm slowly.


	19. Fraxus - Rimming

"So what do ya wanna try," Laxus asked frowning once he had positioned himself on all fours, Freed behind him.

"You trust me, right? It will make you feel good."

When the blond glanced back over his shoulder he saw the rune mage smile at him sincerely. Of course he trusted him! He trusted him more than anyone else. He'd seen sides of him no one else had or ever would, they'd done so much together and not only sexually. Nonetheless the frown remained for a couple of heartbeats longer. "'course I do."

"Good. Then just relax." _That's the plan_.

A moment later he felt Freed gently cupping his rear, squeezing them one time before his hands got replaced by his lips and soft kisses spread all over the smooth skin. It was in fact helping to erase some small doubts roaming in Laxus' head and he gave a quiet grunt upon feeling Freed pull his butt cheeks apart so he could lick over his hole slowly. He repeated the action, his wet tongue drawing over the spot again and again, satisfied when he heard a low groan from his boyfriend.

They had broached this kind of thing before, though only subtly and just for a quick tease… Now the rune mage wanted to give him full pleasure and as he kept brushing his tongue up and down in steady strokes he felt the dragon slayer relax more and more.

Briefly pulling away Freed gave his butt cheek a playful nip, immediately getting a growl from the blond and it all was pure encouragement for him to go on - pulling Laxus' ass cheeks apart once more he dipped forward, this time circling the tight ring of muscles before poking his tongue inside.

"Oh fuck…" Hissing softly Laxus' eyes fluttered closed and he dropped his head forward, surprised by how good it felt indeed and he dug his nails into the bed sheet. This brilliant tongue was pushing in and out steadily very quick giving him this unexpectedly pleasing feeling, interrupted by broad licks only, and Laxus hardly noticed when he slightly started to buck back into Freed's face what just made the rune mage hum in utter contentment.

"Shit Freed, don't stop..!" _Fuck, why did this feel so damn good?!_


	20. Frevy - Teasing

" _Ahh_ …" With the breathy moan that escaped her Levy pushed her back against Freed's chest harder, cheeks flushed with a lovely shade of red. She could feel those lips curve against the skin of her neck and she knew how much her reactions were pleasing him but she had no will power to fight against this feeling of pleasure.

Granted, he had threatened to pay her back for the time she had dared to get him hot and bothered just to be left unsatisfied and he didn't care a lot about how much of it had been accident and how much purpose - he would get revenge anyway.

"What was that, Levy?"~ He hummed against her skin while keeping on pushing two of his fingers inside of her heat, all resistance from her walls long gone and the repetitive movements made the bluenette spread her quivering legs further in want and need.

Levy bit down on her lower lip at hearing the whisper right next to her ear before feeling her boyfriend suck on the skin of her neck gently and slowly but steadily she felt herself losing all patience, eyes squeezing shut harder. She wanted him so much, she needed him inside of her right now. And she could very well _feel_ how turned on _he_ was as well.

"Please stop teasing, Freed…" At this point she wasn't sure at all whether or not she could have honest hopes for a near end of this goddamn teasing but it was worth a try, right? That's what she believed before she felt him remove his fingers, deliberately rubbing them against her clit for a moment until the deep voice of his rumbled next to her ear once more, making her shiver.

"Oh I don't believe I'm anywhere near ready with you…"

And now she could only hope that _his_ patience would run out soon, too, she thought, fingers tightening as she squirmed against him once more.


	21. Fraxus - Knowing someone can hear

Their skin was covered in sweat, bodies pressed together so close that they might as well stick together. It was the second time this evening that Freed and Laxus shared this passionate intimacy and after the rune mage teased his mate about a certain noise the blond made during their previous round he quickly found himself getting rolled over onto his chest with a sinful threat rumbling in Laxus' throat and it didn't take much for either of them to be as physically close as possible once more.

Whether or not Freed had intended for this to happen or not didn't matter anymore; all that mattered was that he was on all fours with his boyfriend pounding into him from behind, Laxus hovering over him and his mouth in the crook of Freed's neck. He heard the dragon slayer's breathing that became more ragged, their groans mingling inbetween but he still just felt himself wanting more. It was too incredible, and so pleasing.

In this hotel room they had the guarantee to be completely undisturbed and simply enjoy two days and nights together, just them, for once. That's what they thought until they heard someone banging against the wall repeatedly for a moment. It happened a second time a few moments later and Laxus grunted, ready to shout something as he slowed down in his movement briefly and lightly nibbled on Freed's neck what got him a soft purr, his hips only swivelling against the greenet's rear.

" _La~xus_ -!"

Holy shit, he'd never once received such a loud reaction from his mate for only nipping his neck and for a moment the dragon slayer was surprised- until the rune mage looked back over his shoulder, a calculating smirk on his face whilst utter lust was still flickering in his eyes and Laxus understood.

Not able to suppress a low chuckle he gave Freed a quick kiss before growling and beginning to pick up his thrusts again. " _Shit Freed_ , you're so damn good," he groaned, louder on purpose, and Freed joined in immediately as he thrust back his hips meeting his lover's movements, raising the volume of his own groans.

" _Harder_! Go as hard as you want! –oh god _yes_."

They kept up this little game just till the pleasure overtook again _(what did't take long)_ entirely and eventually they reached this amazing high the second time this evening, panting and exhausted but absolutely happy and contented.


	22. Fraxus - Calming the other's anger

Laxus hadn't been sure whether or not it was a good idea to suggest what he was planning to suggest but he had decided that it was worth a try. After all it could be benefitting for both of them in the end and it was a completely harmless way to blow off steam.

As expected Freed had shown to be rather reluctant to agree, saying that it wouldn't feel right and that he was just going to read or find a different way to calm down. But after Laxus pulled him into a forceful and hungry kiss everything had escalated rather quickly and the dragon slayer was sure that he would have marks covering his shoulder and neck as he felt teeth dig into his skin yet again.

"Shit…" He couldn't remember a time that Freed had been this aggressive with him. After the rune mage had warmed up in their relationship and they'd made quite some sexual experience, which also included switching roles and positions after some time, he had quickly learned to love this hidden passion beneath this ever so neat surface of Freed, the mischief that sparkled in his eyes and the devilish streaks he knew he had. But this time it was pure aggression, nearly, and Laxus rested his hands against the wall before him while feeling the swordsman's powerful hips thrusting forward forcefully over and over again. It made part of the dragon slayer wonder and worry just what had gotten his mate in such a state but the other part was slowly loosing focus, especially when those harsh thrusts had just the perfect angle to pound against the right spot and the broad blond groaned out loud.

"F-Fuck…! Yea just like that… Fuck me good… fuck m- _shit_!" Laxus cursed, more in pleasure than in pain, when he felt the shorter man's hand wrap around his own throbbing cock firmly and teeth scratch over his shoulder anew before he gritted his teeth and bucked his hips back to meet the other's movements. He heard Freed's heavy breathing and his deep groans rumbled close to his ear and at last his own focus slipped completely and succumbed to heated and intense pleasure.

 _Still,_ he would ask what had gotten Freed this angry in the first place. It wasn't just his duty as a good boyfriend but he was genuinely alarmed and not even amazing, intense sex could change anything about it.


	23. Frecana - Dry humping

How long did Freed want to sit there and read this damn old book? It sure looked like something _ancient_ and Cana was pretty sure that he was scanning the pages a _second_ time now. Not only would a break do him some good but she wanted attention from his boyfriend and with a click of her tongue she put away the bottle of beer and bluntly went to sprawl across his lap. He just had to pay attention to her now. But simply lying there didn't seem to bother him so the brunette started wiggling and poking him every once in a while until this little trick turned out to be successful and earned her a low grumble.

Raising a brow she finally sat up straddling him and despite knowing that it would get her a glare, she didn't care, she stole the book out of his hands and put it aside. "Take a break. For how long have ya been sitting here now, huh?" She meant it. He had obviously started to get a bit more frustrated, probably because he didn't find what he was searching for; she could tell by the grown frown on his face.

"I'm fine," he protested and made an attempt to grab the book but the card mage just slapped his hand away and glared in return.

"I'm serious Freed. You should relax a bit."

"I will relax once I'm done," he shot back yet again but Cana withstood his strict look until the hint of a grin started to form on her lips and she slowly slang her arms around the man's neck. Suspecting that _something_ had just crossed her mind the rune mage was about to give a firmer protest. But this time his lips only opened and closed without a word passing through them as he felt the sudden pressure, the friction, and it took him a moment till he said something after all. "Cana, _later_ …"

This response though only encouraged the brunette to keep moving her hips, rubbing herself against him as she sat on his lap. Fingers of one hand slightly twisted some emerald strands of hair and a pleased hum escaped her, especially satisfied at seeing the slight change in Freed's expression and the feeling of his hands slowly settling on her waist. _Yes_ , she could see that he wanted to press her down on him harder but there was far too much obstinacy and control for him left to allow himself to do just that. But she would make that change, oh she would.

"Later? You sure, Freed?"~

The only response was a deep groan as she shifted and pushed herself against him more, rolling her hips continuously and slightly tightening the embrace around his neck before the quiet moan she gave was what let him consider that maybe, maybe a break wasn't such a good idea right now…


	24. Mirafreed - Almost getting caught

If he wanted to blame her for this outcome then she would take it. It was all worth it, Mira thought as she clasped the edge of the bar counter, her upper body bent over it slightly. After everyone had left the guild hall, everyone except for Freed and herself, mischief had struck the barmaid and she had begun to seduce her boyfriend boldly after she had teased him with small touches the entire day. She hadn't missed how his control began to waver, didn't miss the growing appetite and longing for her and as he grabbed and tugged her into a heated kiss she knew that she had won.

"Mira…," the rune mage rasped as he kept burying himself inside of her slick heat, hands next to hers on the counter as he leaned over her with his face buried into her neck. A pleased moan answered him and the feeling of his amazing girlfriend meeting his motions and arching back against him was nothing but pure encouragement.

All they had managed to get rid of was his crimson coat and the neck tie before the desire was too overwhelming as that they could wait any longer. Mira had gone ahead and slyly opened the belt of his pants before Freed had turned her around and proceeded to lift her dress and shove the bit of fabric of her panties aside so he could slowly thrust his throbbing erection inside, her wetness making it incredibly easy.

Now they were one, a heated mess, grunts and moan of pleasure mingling in the air. What they hadn't expected was that Lisanna would return to get the jacket she forget at the main hall… It was the loud and sudden cracking sound at the door that disturbed them and Freed slowed down in his movements, panting lightly just as Mirajane was.

It was safe to say that they gasped as the door opened and the youngest Strauss stepped inside - they were the first thing she would spot and Freed tugged Mira back at the speed of light, slipping out of her much to their displeasure and pulling down her dress while he himself stayed behind her, arms wrapping around her stomach.

"Oh, you are here still?" Lisanna stepped closer to the bar, at first not paying much attention to the slightly reddened faces and the almost shocked expressions on them. "I forgot my jacket so I returned quickly to- ah there!" Satisfied, she fetched the piece of attire missing the way Mira and Freed watched her every movement. _Please don't let her come behind the bar_ , the rune mage thought as his pants were still not tugged up and covering… _this_. They tried to look as innocent as possible and as Lisanna suddenly furrowed her brows and eyed them intently they almost began to sweat more. But to their relief Lis didn't comment anything and they had no clue if she suspected something or not though she turned around to take her leave. "You should go home soon, too!"

"We will," Mira replied striving for her usual tone and then the door closed and they were alone again. "That was close," Mira sighed and Freed nodded. "What would you have done if she caught us?"

"I… I don't know," the male confessed but then shook his head and tightened her embrace around her with a low huff. It made the barmaid giggle a bit but she silently admitted to herself that she didn't know how she would have reacted either. But they were alone again now and she doubted that her sister would return, so… Lips curving a bit Mira turned her head, eyes half-lidded as she looked at him and gently began to worry Freed's lips. "So Freed… do you think we should finish this? Or go home?"

And really, it was hard not to fall for her when she began to rock her hips back against him again, rubbing and swivelling while her sweet lips trailed along his jawline like that. So the response she received was a low groan that was followed by a more controlled snort before his hands travelled lower and reached beneath her dress. "How about we finish here.. and _continue_ at home, Mira?"


	25. Fraxus - Blindfolds

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Freed smirked a faint smirk as he eyed the dragon slayer. The blond was sitting on the edge of their bed, utterly still and blindfolded. Admittedly it had surprised the rune mage when Laxus confessed that he wanted to try it out - being blindfolded, having his senses played with in such a way. His _very keen_ senses. He was easily able to tell that Freed was still standing right in front of him, perhaps one or two steps away.

"You tell me."

"Perhaps I will. Perhaps I will not."

Laxus growled quietly, pactically hearing that characterstic smirk playing on his boyfriend's face. But a moment later he couldn't help but focus on the soft touch on his lips when Freed leaned down to kiss him with nothing but gentleness.

"Say something once you want it removed," the greenet whispered and Laxus nodded. He was excited, this is a game he could learn to love. He had blindfolded Freed one or two times before, the result had been absolutely _amazing,_ and now it was his turn.

The rune mage didn't need much more than the nod; they were well attuned to each other, the perfect team and had all the trust they needed for such little experiments in the bedroom.

For now Laxus found himself enjoying to hear the deep voice of his boyfriend. He realized that he wasn't going to get out of this without some teasing but the way he could focus on those sweet and promising words and feel surprising, stimulating touches made him feel excitement and a good deal of anticipation.

"If you weren't undressed already then I would be undressing you with my eyes right now…"

Laxus growled imagining Freed eye him thoroughly, licking his lips, getting- _oh shit_. The blond slightly gripped the edge of the bed as he noticed that Freed's position had changed. He could feel warm breath brush his skin, _that_ skin, and he could feel his heartbeat speeden up in his chest. He had thought that he would keep his cool longer than that but fuck it, hearing Freed talk and tell him sensual stuff just made it impossible for him to resist.

" _Do_ somethin'," Laxus then demanded as merely feeling the warm breath on his skin drove him crazy. But much like expected Freed chuckled and the blond knew that this was probably going to be the hard teasing part.

"I am doing something. I want to do so much more… but not yet. You'll have to endure this a little longer." There was a low groan coming from Laxus' kneeling boyfriend and he was so tempted to blindly reach for Freed's hair and tug his head towards his erection when suddenly he asked himself if Freed was stroking himself. That thought made him groan as well because _fuck,_ everything of the current scene was so damn arousing yet getting him impatient and he almost lost it once he felt a damp touch on his hard cock as the rune mage traced the flesh with his tongue and stopped at the tip and then whispered.

"What do you think? I'm going to suck you slowly, _Laxus_ , and touch myself while doing so. Feeling you twitch and drip in my mouth just turns me on _so much_ , I could impossibly keep my hands to myself right now…"


	26. Frecana- Catching the other masturbating

**Quick a/n: I also do take requests for this 100 Kink thing btw! So if you wanna see a pairing and a certain kink feel free to leave a suggestion in your review! :) There are only very very few ships I am not willing to write so don't hesitate to ask for something.**

* * *

After grabbing a wine from Freed's small collection Cana had settled down on his bed, taking a movie lacrima with her and making herself comfortable beneath the warmth of the blanket. Her boyfriend had yet to return and join her and at some point the brunette started to feel a little frisky, and impatient…

They wanted to spend a cozy evening at his house, talking, teasing, eating, maybe watch a movie (although she knew Freed always used the this as a chance to be close to her and not always pay attention to the actual movie). They hadn't been an official couple for very long but all she needed to know was that he was making her feel great… of course not only in a sexual way! But damn, talking about the sex… Yea, it was good and good was an outrageous understatement.

It wasn't planned. At least she had wanted to wait till the rune mage returned home before seducing him. But as Cana began to dive deeper into quite some sexy thoughts she had somehow started to reach beneath the fabric of her comfy sleeping shorts and between her legs, stroking herself through her panties. Her head rested agains the headboard of the bed and she bit her lip, feeling how wet she was getting as she gently teased her clit, then slowly rubbed her slit. She wasn't making any sounds but her expression was the one of bliss, lips curved upwards and eyes closed.

It was only when she heard the sound of a door opening that Cana opened her eyes, though didn't cease in her slow and gentle motions. No, instead a small grin grew on her lips once Freed stepped into the room, coat and boots not on him anymore.

"Took you long enough," Cana stated but the rune mage couldn't detect any real anger in her voice so he just apologized and explained that he's had an issue with the client.

"Are you hungry? If you wish I can cook something for us before we start with a movie," the man suggested while starting to change his clothes what left him only in his boxer shorts and a t-shirt. He frowned softly when his girlfriend replied with a _'maybe'_ and waved him over to her, signalizing him to sit down next to her and Freed followed.

"Is something the matter?" He would have been more worried if there wasn't the hint of a smirk on Cana's face but every single ever so small hint of concern vanished when the brunette took his hand and let it beneath the blanket… beneath her shorts… beneath her panties… And he gulped, his gaze glued to where his hand vanished. A small blush began to crawl onto his cheeks. He felt how wet she was and realized that she had probably been touching herself already.

"I couldn't help it, Freed…," Cana breathed now releasing his hand. There was a hint of hesitation in her eyes one most likely wouldn't expect from her but when Freed looked up to meet her gaze and slightly began to tease her with his fingers the spark of need returned and she grinned before moaning quietly as she rocked her hips towards his hand eagerly. " _Touch me more_ … _Finger me_ …"

It was exactly that sound, and the need he witnessed, that made something in him snap. Freed was hardly able to ignore his own arousal but so very eager to give her the orgasm she was craving by just touching her like this that a rasped version of her name escaped his lips and he leaned in closer to give her a kiss while beginning to rub one of his now wetted fingers along her clit gently, something that made her smile as the feeling of bliss rose in an instant.


	27. Gamaru - In the dark

"Bastard.. _hgnn_.." Totomaru moaned, palms resting against the wall in front of him. The pleased sounds and tone of voice didn't exactly make the insult sound very convincing and truth be told, he didn't _entirely_ mean it. Just a little. But damn, this felt so good!

"Gihi. Ya try sayin' that again later," Gajeel responded while pressing closer and resting his hands next to Toto's, feeling the cold material beneath his palms while his entire body was heated up.

"S-Shut up-"

And the dragon slayer did, for now, starting to thrust again slowly. Both of the former Phantom Lord mages were completely indulding in the feel they were giving each other, bodies pushed up against one another and grunts of heat could be heard in the dark room they had disappeared to so they could blow off steam and escape from that damn crowd in the party hall on the main floor.

Totomaru loved feeling Gajeel press flush against his rear and even though he was too stubborn to admit that right now after their small argument his sounds were revealing enough by far. Feeling his lover slide into him as deeply as possible in their current position educed moan after moan and when the motions picked up a little more speed the fire mage couldn't help but throw his head back in pleasure, lips parted and panting. Gajeel groaned, both of them giving up talking as the heat grew faster. He dug his teeth into the other man's shoulder, withdrawing his hands from the wall and placing them on Toto's hips instead keeping him as close as possible.

Damn, what a great feeling. They could hardly see a thing but it somewhat made it even more exciting. Fuck everything else right now, they both had needed this badly and when Gajeel felt the increase of warmth overwhelm him, his muscles tensing, he gave a little higher-pitched groan, his motions growing frantic and uncontrolled as he came and hearing Toto utter gasp as he did so.


	28. Fraxus - Filming themselves

They had carefully mentioned it the one or other time, afraid that it would sound strange and entirely unsure of what the other would think. For the longest time both of the men assumed that they were merely joking around… until the conversation had actually turned serious after Freed had approached the subject again trying to sound as casual as possible. The trust in this matter was not an issue - it was more the fear that it could feel awkward or less relaxed knowing what was going on but now as the rune mage had the broader man beneath him, cheeks flushed slightly and fingers clutching the bedsheet he had almost forgotten about the lacrima recording them completely.

"Damn…" Laxus growled, eyes closed and one muscular leg slung around the rune mage's slimmer body frame that almost caused him to topple a bit more as the blond was trying to keep him close. Freed himself was grunting in pleasure, taking in the sight of his boyfriend managing to be in a state of utter pleasure while the rune mage kept rocking forward burying himself inside of the dragon slayer with every motion of his hips. Stray green strands of his bangs were hanging in front of Freed's face, lips parted slightly as he leaned down and nipped at the skin of Laxus' neck before moving back up.

It was as amazing as always, feeling Laxus around him and knowing that he was giving him as much pleasure as he himself was currently experiencing. However, this time he felt the need to get rid of a certain doubt even though deep down he knew that if something was not alright Laxus sure as hell would have spoken up.

Biting his lower lip Freed slowed down in his strong movements, brushing hair out of his face as he looked at the dragon slayer who had taken note of the sudden halt and was looking at him with a clear question mark on his face and wonder in heated orange eyes.

"Why did ya stop?"

"Are you… really okay with this?" They had agreed, Freed knew. He also knew that they wouldn't have gotten this far if something was not alright, that Laxus wouldn't have been able to relax enough for Freed to slide into him at all.

So just like expected the dragon slayer uttered a growl and reached up to cup the rune magician's face. "I told ya that I am. It's gonna be sexy as hell. And just for us…" He gave a small grin before moving slightly to suck Freed's neck successfully educing a groan form the younger man. "Gonna watch how you're fucking me. Bet it's gonna turn me right on again… and _you_ too." Another grin, this time much wider and with a teasing tinge as Laxus let his head fall back so Freed could see his expression.

The greenet had to emit a soft groan at these words feeling an anew wave of blissful heat before the dragon slayer's voice rumbled through the room once more and he tugged his boyfriend closer feeling him slide into him deeper. "… and then we'll record another one… I wanna see you ride me… "

Oh hell, he'd only been asking if Laxus was okay with this and what did he get? This damn talk that was so good at making him unable to resist anymore and Freed growled faintly at those strong hands catching his ass and push him closer, encouraging him to keep thrusting already. That was way more than the rune mage had expected to get as a response but now he felt utterly reassured, ready to proceed, eager to please his man and receive pleasure in the process. And as this damn dragon slayer began to suck his neck again Freed reached to the side to fetch something from his bedside cabinet before he readjusted his position and looked squarely into orange eyes.

He slid out of the blond almost entirely, a wicked smirk full of heat slowly growing on his lips while he tied his hair up to a pony tail and then intertwined his fingers with Laxus', pinning him down and bringing his face so close to his that their lips were almost touching as he whispered. " _But I want to hear you moan my name_."


	29. Stingue - Morning sex

"Sting... what are you doing?" The question got grumbled dozily, brows knitted as Rogue tried to stir. It was far too early for any shenanigans and now that he had some time for sleep left he wanted to use and not ruin it. Sting, however, seemed to have planned something different. For both of them. The shadow dragon slayer didn't bother to open his eyes; he had no nerves to repeat himself and if the blond continued shifting and stirring beneath the blanket then a grumpy Rogue Cheney was guaranteed once they got out of the bed at last. Usually. Not this time, though. Because things took an unexpected turned rather quick.

Still drugged with sleep he didn't think much about why Sting hadn't replied to his question until he definitely took note of the sudden touches that trailed along his bare chest, then his stomach and... _lower_. This, this was nothing compared to the sudden weight on him though and there was no way Rogue could have kept his eyes closed still when his boyfriend suddenly straddled him, blond hair as messy as his black strands and a playful smirk gracing his face. It was all he needed to figure out that Sting had _something_ planned and as he felt the following friction he couldn't help the quiet grunt that escaped him, his length already half-erected anyway as was Sting's. _Goddammit!_

"Sting..," he tried to sound scolding, he really did and even sent a brief glare the other dragon slayer's way but then the blond proceeded to stir once more and this time it was pull both their shorts lower just so he was able to actually rub Rogue's cock between his butt cheeks and he very much enjoyed how Rogue suddenly bit down on his lower lip, obviously trying to resist how tempting it felt.

"C'mon, don't tell me you wouldn't like to start your day like that, heh..," Sting cooed his smirk faltering a bit when he felt the twitch of Rogue's hips, his body obviously succumbing to this temptation earlier than Rogue's mind did.

"Goddammit Sting..," the black-haired man groaned out, one last attempt to sound irritated but the change in his expression was evident as he led his hands to said blond's hips, trying to encourage more friction and not going to lie, it did have its ecxitement to wake up next to your boyfriend and be able to begin your day with _such_ a feel...


	30. Mirafreed - Dress up

It wasn't her usual style of clothing and she chose them for a reason. Mirajane wanted to catch his boyfriend's attention the very second she would walk in, make him wonder and eye her a little more once he spotted her while he was working, and it could be hard to distract him while he was. That, and because she discovered a _certain kink_ of his a few days ago. Well, it had more been like a blurted out accident when she had teased him but… Now she was pretty sure she knew and that's why she had walked in with a pretty tight skirt, a blouse that was unbuttoned half the way, a pony tail, a pair of glasses on her nose and her sweet smile with that mischievous glint in ocean blue eyes.

"Mira," Freed had sighed softly when he noticed her coming into his study, "I told you that I will be ready soon." However, her plan had worked out perfectly from the start and the rune mage's eyes had widened at the sight of her, in fact wondering if there was a reason for her garments and his work soon hadn't matter much anymore when she sat down on his desk, showing that she was obviously watching no bra and then whispering sweetly that she was not wearing any pair of panties either…

By now the two fairy tail mages could be found kissing passionately. Mira was leant back slightly still sitting on his desk with Freed bending over her, one arm of hers wrapped around his form, his shirt unbuttoned, while the other was wrapped around his erected cock, stroking it and making him grunt softly against her lips. The glasses had fallen off but she didn't care as it had been part of her successful attempt to seduce her boyfriend and a hum escaped her lips when Freed began to nudge the tip of his flesh against her wet entrance, his desire for hear becoming unbearable.

"You knew exactly what you were doing…," the male rasped as he trailed his lips from her lips down along the pulse of her neck making her tilt her head back a bit and smile again.

"Mh-hm, I did, Freed…"~

And he growled softly at the response, briefly looking into eyes that bore an expression as heated as his own did before taking a hold of his throbbing cock to guide it and making Mira bury one of her hands in his thick long hair, moaning softly.

The kink she had found out about? _Sex in the study._ And she couldn't wait to have Freed snap his hips against and make love to her right here on his desk.


	31. Rovia - First time

"Rogue-sama…" Juvia had her eyes narrowed, voice low and softer than usual as the dragon slayer's name fell from her lips. Her cheeks were colored in a lovely shade of red and a bit of the same tint could be seen on the man's face as well as he adjusted her legs and looked squarely into her mesmerizing eyes. It was excitement and nervousness she was experiencing right now, among the growing desire for him, and she put her hands on his shoulders gently not averting her eyes. She was more than certain that she wanted this, wanted _Rogue_ , and she made sure to signalize it.

"Tell me if I hurt you…," the man told her quietly but he could see in her expression that Juvia didn't believe that he would and it was kind of a reassurance for him. It would be their first time and he didn't want to mess up, wished to make it a positive experience for them both but for her the most and when she gave a tiny smile Rogue exhaled softly. She looked absolutely stunning with her slightly reddened cheeks, her glinting eyes, her gorgeous now nude body beneath his own and after taking another slow breath he lined his length up before her so he could slide into her damp heat with no troubles.

The feel that overcame them when he finally did was utterly amazing and Rogue placed his hands next to her body whilst Juvia let out a shaky moan at the new pressure inside of her. It was no negative pressure but one that filled her up in an amazingly pleasant way, her wetness and his caution making it an enjoyable experience and she could hear her boyfriend grunt softly above her. The warmth that surrounded his cock, the sight of her… it was beautiful, it felt like a perfect moment and a tiny smile graced his face for the briefest of moments before he silently asked her if it would be okay for him to move.

It was and so he did, hips moving forward in a rather careful and testing motion for the first few thrusts before he could proceed in a more steady rhythm slowly and for the time they were united in such a way, quiet grunts and moans of pleasure filling the room, it felt just like this _perfect moment_ went on and on till they reached their brilliant peak.


	32. Fraxus - In the shower

If the steam of the warm water hadn't fogged the glass of the shower then the heat that radiated from his body would have. Fingers entangled in wet blond hair Freed was standing leaned back against the wall, a feeling of bliss that wasn't caused by the water on his skin sneaking its way through his entire body. His bangs were almost brushed aside entirely, sticking to the side of his face and lips were parted slightly. They hadn't intended for this to happen. That's at least what they had told themselves before stepping into the shower together. But after some time of them washing each other's hair and body and Laxus stealing a kiss, moving it to the rune mage's neck, they had somehow ended up like this.

"Hahh.." Freed moaned when Laxus took his cock in deeper, sucking along the throbbing skin of it and leaving a growl that sent unintended vibrations along the flesh. He felt the digits in his hair and his man's other hand gripping his right shoulder and he enjoyed the grunts and expressions of pleasure he witnessed. The blond had his eyes fixated on the rune mage's face seeing those slightly parted lips and his greenish blue gaze cloudy with a feel of lust. Occasionally his focus would switch to the drops of water running along his boyfriend's skin, his arms, his abs before looking back into those eyes that encouraged him so much to go on.

Seeing Freed come apart in such a way was amazing in a way Laxus was unable to define but what he knew was that he _loved_ to be part of it, that he loved that he was the only one who got to see Freed like that and he couldn't help but grin slightly, satisfied, when he pulled back entirely and got that look that was silently telling him to continue, that his boyfriend wanted more of his mouth around him and he did so all too gladly.

"Laxus…" _So good._ And Freed now began to thrust his hips forward in unison with the lightning mage's movements forcing said blond to concentrate not to choke. His hands settled on the greenet's hips so he could pull away a little if it got too much but _god yes_ , this was damn mesmerizing and he couldn't wait to watch and feel Freed reach his peak.


	33. Stingue - Kissing (not nsfw)

"I uh… can I do that again?" Wow, this felt weird, so weird. He swore that he didn't mean to ask this but it somehow managed to slip past his lips before he could think about it so the look he got from Rogue didn't surprise him. What… kind of look was it though? Was he as confused and perplexed as Sting was? Was he grossed out? Was he mad? The light dragon slayer silently hoped that it was the first option because… yea, sharing a kiss with Rogue had not been on his to-do list for today and not for any days coming in the near future. He may have… thought about it a couple of times, he may even be feeling something that laid beyond friendship for the other but… Hell, he didn't want to make anything awkward and now he did!

"Or… yea, forget it, Rogue." He was nervous, he was awkward and now he was escaping. So when Sting heard the familiar voice he was caught off guard for a moment. Then relieved as he saw the slight change in his friend's expression; was that a tiny blush even? He looked a little grumpy but there was something about it that reassured him a bit. But then, then there was shock and a similar blush began to dust his cheeks as he realized what Rogue had just said. _'You… may.'_

"R-Really?"

"J-Just do it already or I'll change my mind!"

Now Sting clearly heard the same nervousness he was experiencing this very moment but after another few heartbeats of hesitation he slowly closed the distance between the two of them once again.

This time it didn't start out with an awkward bump of their noses and once he felt Rogue responding Sting tried to concentrate on the feeling of the other's soft lips on his own. It didn't take them long to figure out that they liked what was happening. It was just… shocking, or perhaps not so much, that something like this was happening after such a long time of being companions.

Hesitantly the blond placed his hands on the other man's hips and the tiniest of moans slipped past Sting's lips Rogue felt his cheeks heating up a little before pulling away slowly and staring.


	34. Frevy - Titles (Master, etc)

"That is not how anyone should treat a lady." Levy could hear his smoky voice right next to her ear as he stood behind her and it made her stir slightly in a feel of growing anticipation even though she felt rather exposed standing here in only her frilly panties anymore. However, she knew that she was going to _love_ whatever he would do to her, whatever experience they would share this time and she gently worried her lower lip between her teeth for a moment.

Freed's lips travelled along her neck, slowly and softly sucking the skin on occasion. He stood bent over so he could reach her like that and his hands settled on her waist. While his girlfriend was undressed almost entirely he had yet to lose a piece of clothing and the rune mage smirked slightly when he felt her breath hitch before he continued to whisper.

"That is not how _I_ treat _my_ lady." Humiliation, degradation - it had never been something he was fond of. If it was something his partner truly desired then chances are that he would try for their pleasure's sake. But Levy… As far as he knew it wasn't something she liked either and he was perfectly okay with that. She deserved to be worshipped. _Teasing_ though… teasing was his thing. He wanted to make her body quiver and drive her crazy until the only thing on her brilliant mind was how much she wanted him - or until _he_ couldn't wait anymore, craving her closeness so much as well.

In a steadily slow pace Freed kissed his way down along her left side, now standing next to her and with one palm just above the rim of her panties. He gave a gentle nip to her hip while slipping his fingers beneath the fabric, glancing up at her every now and then and enjoying the growing struggle on her face as the heat increased. It was mesmerizing, so mesmerizing and it was going to be more amazing than he was able to describe ever.

Levy had been rather quiet so far but they both could feel the tension and when the rune mage shifted to kneel in front of her, still trailing kisses till he could nuzzle and touch her there through the fabric she emitted a sound that made him smirk inevitably.

"Freed..-"

 _A silent plea? Encouragement for him to go on?_ Slowly he pulled down the one piece of attire that was left, leaning in close but stopping before actually touching. "What did you say?"

She swallowed feeling his warm breath on her skin and a rosy blush had crawled onto her face while she had watched him move closer to one part of her that was craving attention, aroused. And with a low exhale that was caused by her boyfriend slowly rubbing his finger along her slit she looked at him as she spoke the one word he was desiring to hear.

" _Master_ …"

"That's right." The devilish smirk on Freed's face stretched for just one heartbeat before he closed the distance between her skin and his mouth, tongue poking out whilst he could push one first finger inside her wet heat without any problems and he couldn't describe just how much he was enjoying it already, and hoping that he could give his girlfriend the greatest amount of pleasure as well.


	35. Rokino - Romantic Evening

It had been a perfect evening. Their date had begun with a dinner and Rogue found himself giving the tiniest of smiles whenever Yukino giggled, the sound and sight warming his heart. After that he had taken her stargazing and her enthusiasm had widened the smile on his face while he might have had ended up looking at her more than actually looking up at the sky that was undeniably beautiful. _But she_ … He had no idea when it had started but she was beyond beautiful and he would do anything to guard that precious smile of hers.

Now as she was lying beneath him in his bedroom illuminated with candles it was hard to see the lovely blush that was dusting her cheeks but he could guess it by the way she whispered his name and the sparkle in her brown eyes. It wasn't an embarrassed blush, it wasn't one of discomfort. Yukino was experiencing a feeling of warmth she rarely ever did in such a strong way and she wrapped her legs around the dragon slayer while he pressed a tender kiss to her lips and slowly started moving his hips.

It wasn't the first time that they became this intimate and every time they did they felt a connection so intense that it was overwhelming both of them. They were good for each other in more ways than one and none of the two could imagine being without this, without the other anymore.

As the light of the candles flickered, dancing along walls and furniture, occasional moans and grunts of pleasure hang in the air. They were being nothing but tender. Rogue kept his thrusts steady and slow, wanting to savor every single moment, and Yukino wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close, wanting him right there with her. They looked at each other, eyes narrowed with the pleasure they were experiencing and inbetween groans that were becoming heavier they both smiled before pressing their foreheads together.

"Yukino.." His deep voice rumbled quietly and it was as if she could hear the _'I love you'_ lingering after her name. _She knew. She could feel it, every time._ And that was truly something precious she would treat for nothing in the world, not now and not at any time in the future because she loved him so so much as well.


	36. Laxana - Licking

She knew very well that he was only warming up but that had never once kept her from teasing him nonetheless.

Cana was utterly contented as she lay there, pressed against the mattress slightly and with her brown hair sprawled out beneath her. Her right hand treaded through the man's blond hair, every now and then tensing a little as the feeling she experienced was just too damn good and then loosening again.

Laxus' mouth was working wonders on her exposed breasts and Cana moaned softly as he licking on one of her nipples before kissing his way over to the other and repeating the same action. God, for all she cared he could just keep doing that for a little longer; just lick and suck her sensitive spots. Her body was heating up and she knew that her boyfriend could feel just how wet she was when he reached beneath her panties. _Good._ He should know just how much she was craving him and his attention right now and the brunette's lips curved slightly with a soft hum of satisfaction as Laxus gave the soft skin of her right breast a gentle love bite.

"Hmm you'll have to try harder than that," she teased, brown eyes opening and hazy with lust. Her hands moved to his back, fingernails digging into the dragon slayer's skin and educing a growl from him before he pressed himself against her a little harder, briefly licking her lips.

"Ya think ya can get cocky now? I'm gonna make ya moan my name in no time." Hell, he could _feel_ how much she was wanting more. But it was undeniable that her confidence was an utterly positive factor to Laxus and he couldn't help but emit another deep growl when she lifted her head a bit to lick the shell of his ear right before whispering two sultry words in it.

" _You better_."~


	37. Stingus - Oral sex

"Just enjoy it 'kay?"

Rufus swore he wanted to try but for some reason this was making him feel highly embarrassed. He was sitting on the couch while Sting had kneeled down in front of him, slowly spreading the memory mage's legs. He had been teased, he had been teased so badly. So so badly that at some point he wasn't able to hide his erection from Sting anymore and once the dragon slayer noticed he just grinned softly and then made this suggestion.

Rufus knew his fresh and very first boyfriend wanted to make him feel good and not only because Sting kept reassuring him of this. So why he making such a big deal of it? Because it was the first time of him receiving oral? No, deep down he knew that there was more to it but he got distracted the moment he felt a new touch.

"Sting-" A clearly visible tint of red spread across Rufus' entire face and he couldn't help but tense as he looked down and watched how the dragon slayer drew his tongue along his cock in a slow manner. Sting also noticed the sudden tension though and it made him stop, at least for a moment.

"Try to relax. I will make you feel good, Rufus, 'kay?" There was it again, the sentence, and he knew that if he seriously wanted to stop it right here then he just needed to say something. But… he didn't. He didn't want to stop. So Rufus gulped, for some heartbeats merely taking in the sight that was admittedly intriguing… and then he shook his head. "Please… Please go on, Sting…"

"You sure?"

The memory mage nodded and now he got another soft smirk in return before the light dragon slayer gently took his boyfriend's cock into his hand, at first just slowly pumping along it before he shifted slightly and this time wrapped his lips around the head. He began to suck lightly, concentrating and only looking up every once in a while. But it was such an amazing feeling when he heard the first, less held back groan come from Rufus, more amazing than he thought it would be and even more amazing when he heard his breath become heavier and felt the hesitant hand in his blond messy hair.


	38. Bixlu - Teasing

He had noticed it; that Lucy was slowly becoming less shy when it came to them being intimate. Bixlow could fluster and surprise her easily and sometimes he even feared that he was taking things too fast or that he could possibly make her uncomfortable with his frankness and occasional teasing. He could be a dork and silly but he sure as hell wasn't ignorant or disrespectful, wanted her to feel good around him and draw her out of her shell in a pace that was alright with her.

This evening he noted more than before that his girlfriend had loosen up with some particular stuff, and oh god how she did! He had heard or at times even witnessed that she was very well able to use her charms and confidence in looks to get attention - as long as it was someone she wasn't really close with so never once had she really tried to seduce _him_. Not yet. Apart from that one time she was drunk.

As Bixlow sat there on her armchair he couldn't help but gape when Lucy stepped back into the room. At other times, under other circumstances it would have been a perfect chance to tease her with the cosplayer nickname again but this time… _Wow._ The male almost gulped at the sultry look on her face and even more so when she came closer and sat right on his lap, purposefully pressing close.

"Hey Bix," she purred and all the addressed mage could think was 'holy shit what is happening?'. She was wearing a skimpy maid outfit and when she made herself comfortable on him it was only the fabric of her thin panties and his boxer shorts that prevented the skin to skin contact.

"Hey baby," he responded sounding way more affected than he wanted to sound and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning closer with flushed cheeks as she began to circle her hips and press down on him while doing so.

"Did you miss me?"

Honestly, the seith mage didn't even know what to focus on. Her gorgeousness, the fact that she was causing him a _boner_ right now or the question? And he ended up grunting, seeing how Lucy's cheeks flushed a bit harder when she took note of the _obvious_ but she didn't stop. Instead she intensified her motions and leant in for a hesitant kiss causing her boyfriend quite some sensual struggles but soon founding that she truly enjoyed each second of it.


	39. Mirafreed - Christmas

Mirajane didn't think she had ever seen Freed so happy on one of their Christmas parties before, apart from perhaps the year Laxus returned from his exile. But the very special thing about this year was that it was the first Christmas they spent as a _couple_ and the barmaid couldn't describe just how happy she herself was, especially whenever he came to check on her and spent a few moments whispering sweet affectionate things in her ear and trying to secretly give her very tiny kisses. All in all the guild's celebration had been a mess as usual though an utter success for sure.

When they finally got to Freed's house it was fairly late already and it didn't take long till the rune mage wrapped his arms around her from behind, taking in the scent of her beautiful hair and soft skin. It was Mira though who told him that there was one last present he would have to unwrap and she left him in the living room waiting… till moments later she stepped back in, her attire changed.

Freed's jaw almost dropped and his turquoise eyes went wide; she was wearing little fabric now but what was covering her glorious body was red lingerie with thin fluffy white rims… and a Christmas hat on her head. It was a truly perfect sight and his throat went dry, not having expected this last surprise.

"Do you not want to unwrap your present, Freed?" Mira cooed, loving the effect she had on him and slowly stepping closer after the ever so stoic mage only stood there, frozen and gazing at her.

However, her question seemed to thaw him a bit and he quickly shook his head in an attempt to focus. "You look absolutely stunning," he whispered and put his hands on her waist. Realizing that this wouldn't answer her query though he managed to form a small smirk at last before leaning down to capture her lips in a tender kiss while cheekily moving his hands lower. "And oh, how much I _do_ want to unwrap this lovely present, Mira…"

After all it was the kiss that led both of them to the bedroom and Mirajane enjoyed the attention her boyfriend was giving each and every spot of her body as he slowly removed bit by bit of the lingerie. She loved how he just found the right spots to touch, made her shiver in pleasure. She loved how much passion there was in every movement and touch, rough or gentle. And minutes later they were one once more, the streets emptied and silent but moans and whispers of love uttered in the heat of their intimacy in his bedroom.

"Merry Christmas, Freed- _ahh_ …"


	40. Frelu - Hickeys

"Freed…" Lucy giggled softly when she felt him bury his nose in her hair. They were just lying there, bathing in the afterglow of what had been absolutely tender and lazy morning intimacy and now the rune mage didn't seem to want to let go of her. "They will miss us at the guild. We are going to decorate the guild hall together, remember?"

"Mh-hm, you don't need to remind me…," the rune mage mumbled and instead of withdrawing he wrapped one arm around her, pressing his naked body up against her back some more again.

Lucy uttered a soft sigh though smiled, not getting to witness her boyfriend like this very often. She should appreciate it but he too was always stressing about being on time! "We need to shower, eat and get ready."

"Mh-hmmm."~

"Freeeed!" The blonde giggled again unaware of the small smirk that had formed itself on the greenet's countenance. He felt absolutely contented, relaxed and was ready to start the day as a spark of mischief flashed and he brushed his girlfriend's blonde hair aside just so he could get access to her neck. They didn't start mornings like this very often, even more so since they were still living separately, and he felt like he just had to use this oppourtunity a little more.

"Just… a few more moments…," he purred, absolutely calculating as he began to trail kisses along Lucy's neck. One of his palms gently brushed along her breasts, travelling lower slowly until it paused on her stomach and the kisses planted on her neck stopped trailing, turned into a soft nip before Freed began to suck on her skin lightly, then a bit harder.

A quiet moan slipped past the female's lips and Lucy felt her cheeks flush at the realization but it just seemed to encourage her boyfriend. He kept sucking on this very spot for a moment, his hand wandering up once more but this time to brush one of his fingers along her rosy lips, stopping his sucking just in time.

The rune mage emitted a pleased hum at seeing the result, a hickey on her neck, and then he proceeded to cup her chin gently and turn her head a little, leaning over her slightly so he could give her a small kiss after whispering and her cheeks flushed even more at the smirk. " _Now_ we can get up."


	41. Bixanna - Oral sex

**A quick a/n. I only just saw the two requests in the comments. Unfortunately I have to decline both. Miraxus happens to be one of my biggest NOTPs and I would absolutely not be comfortable with writing them in any romantic/sexual content. I'm sorry dear guest! ;w; As for the Jelgura; I'd probably be willing to write something for them but without Kagura getting preggers. If that's okay too I'll do something for them!**

* * *

She was in _heaven_. It honestly hadn't been her plan to end up lying on her bed, her legs spread and her boyfriend working her with his tongue like he was right now. Every movement that was placed just right let a spark of utter pleasure run through her body and it became hotter and hotter with every moment that passed.

Lisanna remembered that the pillow fight they've had escalated a bit but right now she was unable to recall what exactly had triggered this outcome. However, she had not one single intention to think about it further let alone complain. Good heavens no, this was just too good!

"Bix…"

When she dared to open her eyes for a moment she wasn't sure whether to regret this decision or not. There was the seith mage, popping up from between her legs a bit and shooting her a grin that gave him an expression that looked satisfied and teasing all the same and Lisanna pouted.

"What is it, Lis?" Bixlow licked his lips, his hands resting on her thighs. He knew exactly what his girl was thinking at this very moment and it didn't fail to amuse him. No, he hadn't planned this outcome either but he too had no desire to complain. Lisanna was gorgeous and it had been some time since they could enjoy some alone time, due to the Raijinshuu being on a long mission until yesterday.

"I love you but really… don't just stop like that and continue…"

"What?"

"I want you to continue." Lisanna flushed at her own statement briefly biting her lower lip before giving him another pout. She was getting so close so fast because he was doing it just right and then he stopped!

"Oh right, there was somethin'." Bixlow grinned though then he gave her left thigh a brief kiss, diving back down afterwards and successfully educing a soft gasp from Lis when he pressed the tip of his tongue into her wet heat.


	42. Fraxus - Collars

It was breathtaking. No, way more than that. It was another level of trust and while neither of them thought that their trust for each other could possibly be deepened in a way still this particular item somehow managed to make them feel like it had this exact effect.

"Are you… alright still?" Freed was admiring the sight with an undefinable expression settled in his turquoise eyes and he had to gulp as it felt like it was making him go speechless for a moment.

"Yea…" When Laxus replied his voice was low but firm. He was watching his boyfriend attentively, inwardly satisfied by the effect he had on the rune mage even though this admittedly cost him quite some overcoming as it was making him feel controlled. This was the reason both of them weren't fond of lots of bondage- the loss of utter control. But _this_ … yea, this was different and as the dragon slayer saw the glint in Freed's eyes when their gazes met again he felt a weird feeling of satisfaction. For him, he would do this.

"Really?"

"Yes. Wouldn't say that if that wasn't the case, ya know that."

The greenet did. Laxus was never afraid to say if something was not to his liking and this kind of honesty was important in a relationship, romantic and sexual.

"Alright." The rune magician had to exhale softly before he reached up and trailed his fingertips along the fabric of the collar around Laxus' neck. He couldn't help but bite his lower lip, somehow getting aroused by the mere sight of it and the taller man couldn't help but grin as he noticed just how much this was affecting his boyfriend in fact.

"Guess I don't need to ask ya if yer liking it, huh?"

The comment was so obvious that it let a small blush crawl across Freed's cheeks and he withdrew his fingers, looking up with slightly narrowed eyes. God yes, he did like it more than he wanted to admit! "Should you really be teasing me right now?"

"I don't care if I should or not."

 _Yea…_ The rune mage narrowed his eyes a bit more and felt Laxus' hands settle on his waist, looking at this damn grinning and sexy man and taking one more moment to just stare back into orange eyes. But then, then he moved his left hand to the collar again and gripped the short leash on it in order to tug the blond's head down a little to be face to face with him whilst his other hand sneaked to Laxus' ass, cupping it and educing a sensual growl before his own lips took on the shape of a sneaky smirk. "But perhaps you _should_ care about this right now a little more, you know…"~


	43. Bixlu - Underwear

It was snowing. Lucy sat before the window of Bixlow's apartment looking outside with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands that warmed up her palms. It hadn't been her plan to get distracted by something that was happening outside. Actually, she had merely been waiting for her boyfriend to return as he told her that he wanted to go fetch something quickly but once she noticed the snowflakes beginning to fall down she almost forgot about it but hey, snow in Magnolia was a rare thing to occur and she loved watching it!

So it was only when the seith mage returned and announced himself that the blonde blinked and averted her brown eyes from the window, turning around just to see- _wow_.

"B-Bix-?!" When he stated that he wanted to fetch something she sure as hell didn't anticipate something like this; Bixlow in only his undergarments. Santa themed undergarments.

"Wanna come sit on my lap now?" _Jackpot!_ It was exactly the reaction he had hoped to get; a blushing girlfriend staring at him while possibly also being a little bit amused. He himself had already emptied his cup of hot chocolate and as he went to sit on his couch casually he shot the celestial mage a wide grin. "I thought ya wanted to snuggle?"

"I… did." Lucy blinked. Yes that's what she had wanted to do and now she slowly put the cup aside, gently nibbling on her lower lip. Was this an attempt to seduce her? She wasn't sure but she went to straddle him now anyway, pouting briefly when he felt his hands settle on her rear bluntly. "Bix-"

"Yea?"

No answer. Instead the celestial mage leaned in and buried her face in his neck for a moment just so he couldn't see slight smirk that grew on her face. And then- she quickly nipped his earlobe, one of his very sensitive spots which is why she got the reaction she wanted as well. Lucy chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he heard his breath hitch and something below her twitch and in a teasing tone she whispered in his ear. "I'm just disappointed that you don't wear my favorite pair of antlers but you know… maybe I'm going to ride you later anyway."~

And _this_ had Bixlow gulping, not having expected to hear such a thing at all…


	44. Rogura - In the shower

It had taken both of them some time to warm up in regards to sexual intimacy but maybe that was the exact reason why their first time had been as intense and loving as it was. Every moment of love making and exchange of simple affection was cherished greatly and exclusively happened behind closed doors ever. And in the shower… in the shower they had never gotten intimate before until now.

"Is this okay, Kagura?" Rogue's voice was gentle so he wouldn't startle or offend her with one of his actions. He himself didn't quite know what had gotten into him though then again… she was his girlfriend! They were showering together! And even though his sex drive wasn't exactly high he still somehow felt the need to… feel her. To make her feel good. She looked utterly stunning and once she turned around he hadn't been able to resist anymore. Now his chest was pressed against her backside and Kagura had went still, the only sound being the running water for a couple of heartbeats.

"… it is." And when this mumbled reply finally fell from her lips the swordswoman turned her head so she could look at him, eyes meeting and a mixture of love and excitement glinting in both pairs. It was the confirmation Rogue needed to let his hands glide lower till she could feel his fingers tease her gently and she leaned back into him, eyes closing with a quiet exhale as he started to rub along her skin slowly while the water was still pattering down on them.

The shadow dragon slayer couldn't help but give a tiny smile. If there was something he was happy about then it was the fact that he could help Kagura to get rid of some of her tension, and in some way she did the same to him. A small peck got sneaked on her shoulder, his free hand moving back up so he could gently cup one of her breasts while his lips were still lingering on her skin and a soft whisper for more could be heard coming from her a few moments later…


	45. Frecana - Facesitting

Had she been embarrassed to ask? Admittedly, a little though she wouldn't admit it. Or maybe it was just that she'd thought too much about what her boyfriend would think of this position but now… _holy shit_! Her hips buckled softly at the first more intense spark of pleasure that rushed through her body and Cana bit down on her lower lip in bliss, fingers curling into fabric. She had… experienced that Freed was _rather good_ at what he did before but never had they tried out this angle and it honestly felt amazing in its own way.

Being able to interpret the small movements of her hips the rune mage couldn't stop himself from smirking just for a moment as he laid there, the brunette hovering above his face and supporting herself on the armrest of the couch so she wouldn't be smothering him and keeping herself steady at the same time. It was becoming harder to stay completely still though, especially as the motions of his tongue changed their focus a little and she was now feeling a bit more, soft attention on her clit. He didn't linger on that spot for long so he wouldn't overstimulate her because judging by her continuos reactions she was getting closer and goodness, he loved it. She was so wet, so turned on he could _smell_ it and Freed gripped her hips gently with the lowest of growls rumbling in the back of his throat, silently telling her that she could lower herself a bit more.

Cana's fingers dug more into the armrest and her body bent forward further when she felt Freed poking his tongue inside and out, licking along her just to end up sucking gently at her clit again and she almost lost it. Cana could feel the heat churn and her breathing became more ragged, hips buckling a bit harder and then her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Muscles tensed, her lower body was shivering erotically and along with a soft groan of his came a few more rushed moans from her as she came, satisfying her boyfriend with her reactions and experiencing a wonderful orgasm. " _Ahh.. hh.. hahh_..!"~


	46. Stinerva - Femdom

**A request for dear Kyandi-Akatensei! Thank you for the review and the request, I hope you like it!**

* * *

"On your knees." She would be lying if she claimed that she wasn't utterly enjoying this and Sting would be lying if he stated that he wasn't a sucker for this subtly devilish smile of hers. Perhaps it was this weakness he had for her that made it easier for him to do as he was being told, or perhaps it was the natural aura of slight dominance Minerva always had around her. But whatever it was he was enjoying it almost as much as she was and so he found himself dropping to his knees in front of the couch she was sitting on.

"Yes, Milady." It was a title the saber woman received outside of this little private game of theirs as well and the light dragon slayer found himself smirking slightly when he spotted the desire in her intense eyes and how she watched his every movement. He wouldn't just kneel for everyone but for _her_ he would do it every day.

"Now make yourself useful." Her smirk was back and her hand reached for his head so she could push him towards her slightly spread legs and bare skin a bit more, the unspoken words 'please me, Sting' hanging in the air heavily. It wasn't just a game of dominance and submission, it was way more than that. It was trust provided by the sincere love that had surprisingly come to grow between the two Sabertooth mages and Minerva heaved a sigh as soon as Sting leaned in entirely and began to lick her.

Her fingers went to tread through his blond hair, grip on them tightening slightly when he sucked on occasion. Sting loved her smell, loved her reactions and soon he just couldn't get enough from the slight squirming of her hips, the stirring of her legs and tiny moans.

Carefully he spread her lips apart and slid one finger inside, watching how her eyes narrowed, and as he began to thrust it in and out slowly he began to poke and caress her clit with his tongue again until the shaking of her body got so intense that she had to interrupt him not wanting to come so soon, gazing down at him with a gaze clouded with heat.


	47. Laxana - Christmas

Cana uttered a moan with every forceful thrust of Laxus' hips, feeling him press flush against her each time he buried himself inside of her entirely. She could feel his hand on her left cheek as he leaned over her, grunting in pleasure and their sounds mixing up occasionally.

It was Christmas Eve and after they had spent most of the time at the guild they certainly enjoyed to indulge in this late act of pleasure, getting lost in the feeling of being this close to bringing each other to their brilliant peak. It had been some time since they were able to use their time for such quality intimacy, much to their frustration and mostly due to Laxus being on a job that ended up being longer than expected, and this burning need for one another got clearer than clear in this session of passionate love making.

"Shit, Cana…" The dragon slayer growled and buried his teeth in her shoulder what caused the brunette to exhale hard and wiggle back against him as she stood on all fours, Laxus towering over her from behind. His hand then tried to turn her head to him a little just so he could catch her lips in an ardent kiss which the card mage returned eagerly before they broke apart with a gasp and the blond hissed another curse of pleasure.

Cana's eyes were half-lidded and lips parted slightly, her fingernails digging into a pillow and it was only when she spotted the alarm clock that she noticed that it was a few minutes past midnight. Managing a brief grin she thrust her hips back against him, moving in unison with her boyfriend. " _Ahh_ … merry Christmas, Laxus.."~

And the blond didn't immediatly register what she said, what was happening before dizzy realization struck him and he gave another growl, moving his lips to her neck in response. Even though he wouldn't admit it, _Cana was the only Christmas present he needed_.


	48. Fraxus - Roleplay

More often than not it was much easier for Laxus to keep his sounds in control when he was the one burying himself inside his boyfriend although even then he didn't bother to do so, grunting and growling and groaning as he felt Freed's tight walls around him.

Now though it was one of the times where it seemed harder to keep any of his movements or sounds in check as his hands held the edge of the rune mage's desk gripped and his green-haired boyfriend thrust into him from behind. _This_ had never been innocent. The little roleplay between boss and employee was bound to end _right here_ and _in such a way_ , both of them had known it right from the start and both of them had been looking forward to it. It felt amazing and so incredibly intense as Laxus experienced once again just how much hidden force lingered in the swordman's hips and he groaned out loud, feeling Freed's arms around him and heaving a breathy moan as well.

"Don't you dare messing up any of my papers…," the greenet groaned teasingly, a familiar tinge of authority swinging in his lust-filled voice and even though Laxus barely ever admitted it this confidence and subtle dominance he knew was part of the Raijinshuu's Captain turned him on incredibly much.

"Fuck..!", the dragon slayer cursed as a hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, Freed's thrusts never stopping and his mouth hung open in hot pleasure, body beginning to quiver slightly. Months ago he had never believed just how amazing it felt to possess something like a prostate and now here he was groaning and wanting more as their skins were almost sticking together.

But Laxus wasn't the only one getting closer to his orgasm. Freed's breathing too was getting much heavier and the rhythm of his thrusts was altering slightly. Mindlessly he reached for the tie around the taller man's neck, tugging at it just a bit and then burying his teeth in the blond's shoulder as he pressed up against him close, pausing in his motions just for a few heartbeats to exhale. "You're so amazing…"


	49. Sorest - Romantic evening

"Is everything okay baby?"

Her angelic voice surprised him although he should by no means be. Lying on the couch naked, a fluffy blanket covering his lower body only, Mest looked up to see his lovely girlfriend approach him with two glasses of wine in her hands. Of course she would take note of his absent-mindedness, how could she not? And he cursed himself for it. This was supposed to be _their_ romantic evening before she would have to travel somewhere with her guild and who knows how long it would take them until she could return to his side?

"I'm sorry, Sorano," he mumbled, then proceeded to sit up and run one hand through ruffled hair. They've had a wonderfully passionate round of sex before and yet here he was, focusing on his worries.

"Don't bother with apologies," his girlfriend replied and put her hands on her hips after she put down the glasses on the table of his living room. "Something's up and it better doesn't have to do with us, or me."

No, it didn't. It was connected to something entirely different but how selfish would it be to concentrate on this right now rather than on her? Mest sighed. His gaze travelled along her glorious body, her curves just perfect and the smooth flesh always feeling so nice beneath his fingertips. She was perfect, to him she was. Neither of the two were unscathed individuals but maybe that's what had connected them after all.

"Okay, spill it. What's bothering you?" For a moment the female arched up her brow but then she bluntly reached forward to pull away the blanket that was covering her boyfriend right before sitting down on his lap, straddling him. Her voice dropped in volume and her nails softly ran along his chest. "I'm not good at talking about things, you know that. But I could try to listen if something's worrying you. Or… I could try to make you forget again…"

"Sorano…"

Her words trailed off, her gaze meeting his briefly. She pessed her chest against his and for some moments there was just silence whilst she reached down to stroke his flaccid length in soft motions. Then there was a soft gasp. He couldn't resist. And she was so good at making him forget. Her name spilled from his lips once again and when her swollen lips met his for a deep though tender kiss he finally moved his arms around her, groaning as she led his by now semi-erected cock so she could let it slide between her lower lips as she moved her hips slowly. It was their evening. His dumb and probably unnecessary thoughts could wait… "Gods, I love you so much…"


	50. Stingus - By a swimming pool

"Hey, what are you doing?" After Rufus had still not joined him after half an hour had passed Sting decided to climb out of the pool to see what his boyfriend was doing. Something more fun and interesting then playing in the water, and be with him? Never! Though he knew that the memory mage had some preferences he was not _completely_ able to comprehend.

In fact Rufus was lying on one of their sun beds, a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. His mask and his swimming shorts were the only pieces of fabric on him, and Sting quite enjoyed the sight. Taking a vacation and having a poolside just for themselves was _divine_. "Will ya not pay attention to me?"

Rufus could almost hear the pout on the other blond's face and it elicited a small chuckle from him before he finally glanced up. "I'm writing a poem." Or trying to. Of course he had planned to join Sting in the pool for a bit… but apparently the dragon slayer had become restless and impatient.

"A poem?" Sting sounded so confused, it was cute.

"Yes, a poem."

"During our vacation?" And the pout was back. Rufus chuckled once more, then put the notebook aside and watched how his boyfriend's face lit up. What he hadn't expected was for Sting to join him on the sun bed, straddling him and leaning forward and wetting him in the process. But he had no time to react or complain about Sting's water covered body because he was leaning foward so close. Very close. Dangerously close. "Sting…"

"I want ya, Rufus… Want ya to pay attention to me."

The long-haired man could feel his boyfriend's warm breath on his skin and it chased a pleasant shudder down his spine. Sting smirked softly upon noticing the change in the other's face though then he erased the last bit of distance between them and locked their lips for a gentle kiss. The gesture deepened quicker than both of them had expected it to but neither found themselves wanting to complain, not even Rufus who had been interrupted in his activity. He could forgive Sting. This… this was far too pleasant, something he had missed out on for way too long.

It was soon after the erupted kiss that lower bodies were moving towards each other, skin heating up and lips finding each other over and over again. At first the fabric of their swimming shorts had been in the way but that changed once Sting and Rufus had pulled down the piece of clothing far enough for their erected cocks to pop out.

Rubbing against one another a soft moan slipped past the memory mage's lips. One of his hands travelled across Sting's back and heat was growing past. _Oh so good._ Their lengths grinding against each other, sharing soft touches of hands and mouths had them both falling deeper into the lust and eventually Sting hid his face against his boyfriend's neck whilst the other dared to rest his palms on his rear. "R-Rufus… d-damn…"


	51. Mirafreed - In the shower

The soft touch of his fingertips trailing up and down her sides almost had Mirajane chuckling. She only just managed to keep the sound from slipping out, softly biting her lips that had formed a smile long before. They had finished washing each other's hair, they had taken their time. But instead of following through with their plan of 'taking a quick shower and then cuddling up in bed together' they had somehow ended up getting stuck beneath the comfort of the warm drops of water pattering down on their nude forms gently. Freed loved to feel her skin beneath his fingers, his palms. If skin could be beautiful then hers sure was.

"Freed…" This time the soft chuckle escaped against her will and the rune magician smirked slightly at the sound he loved hearing so much.

"Yes, my love?"

"It tickles…", Mira admitted with a pout.

"And?"

"Stop it!"

"What if I refuse?"

The female huffed, though with a playful intention more than anything else. The soft smirk stayed on Freed's features, albeit he actually did cease to run her fingertips across her sides in but a feather-light touch. Instead he led his hands to her front as he tugged her into a loose embrace, swaying back and forth with her in his arms lightly.

Utterly indulding in this simple closeness the barmaid allowed herself to close her eyes and felt how her boyfriend's lips found the curve of her neck not long after. She hummed, the tender kisses educing the sound, and then she tilted her head in order to give him easier access to her neck. She wasn't prepared for the sudden love bite, although it was gentle, and the following suction. Her lips parted and a soft moan spluttered out, a noise that shot a spark straight down to Freed's groin. That was the moment he should have noticed his 'mistake' but instead of stopping he felt the desire to draw more of these lovely sounds. The man kept covering her neck and shoulder in kisses and gentle love bites and feeling Mira writhe softly against him was the only reward he needed.

Moments passed and it was too late to interrupt what had been started; he realized this when his girlfriend suddenly caught her hand and rocked her hips back against him. Of course she would take note of it…

"Freed…"~ Her voice had become sultry and the rune mage swallowed feeling his her rear rubbed against his arousal. When she looked back over her shoulder he could spot lust in her eyes and it almost stole away all control from him. This look… The wonderful heat in her ocean blue eyes… _Oh god_ … But that wasn't enough. Before he realized what Mira was planning he felt his fingers come into contact with damp heat that was not the water of the shower. A groan fell from his lips, his free hand settling on her left hip whilst the other hand left her grip and he began to rub his fingers between her slit slowly, considerately…

Freed leaned down to bury his face against her neck and when he noticed her hips swaying softly in eagerness he couldn't hold himself back anymore. One of his fingers slipped inside of her heat and he felt her tense softly with a low moan. Cautiously he tested her resistance, kissing her skin for distraction, and soon he was pushing his single finger in and out of her in steady motions.

Pressed together close he rubbed himself against her occasionally and the moment Mirajane turned her head with another moan he caught his lips with hers for an open-mouthed kiss, groaning into it as he inserted a second finger and spread them slightly. He himself was so damn aroused but her pleasure was priority now… And _oh Lord_ did he enjoy pleasuring her.


	52. Stingyu - Medical play

There had been a time her cheeks would have burned with embarrassment. It wasn't because she wasn't confident in her body or her ability to seduce her boyfriend because he made it way too easy for her - she never really had to do much. It had rather been the _intimacy_ that had scared her a little, or a little more.

Now though look at her; hands on her hips that were covered by pink fabric. Her recently bought nurse outfit finally got its first performance. Lips had taken on the shape of an angelic smile and her brown eyes wandered along Sting's naked form with delight. He looked so good, gosh. But she mustn't let it show too early now! She was in control here. "So… where exactly does it hurt now?"~

The dragon slayer had to swallow at the almost lecherous tone. Her innocent look couldn't fool him, not when he was lying her with his hands restrained and butt naked. Sting didn't answer and Yukino took his speechlessness as a sign to go ahead. Shooting him another glance she let her palms run along his chest, then gradually further down. She was enjoying to see just how much she affected him; it was obvious not only in his eyes filled with craving. But he wasn't able to do anything. He was at _her_ mercy.

"Here?" Yukino hummed and drew her fingertips across his evident abs. His light skin, his slim but well-trained form. His blue eyes and the way he occasionally trapped his lower lip between his teeth.

"No… No, it's… a little further down.."

"More down?" The celestial mage glanced at him, considering whether to tease him for some more or finally grant him the touch he was yearning for. Granted, she had kept up this play for a little while now and he looked almost _painfully_ erected… The sight of her in this alluring nurse outfit that complimented her just perfectly and her teasing touches, it was too much.

"Y-Yea…"

"Hmm…" Yukino noticed him gulping softly once more, his hands twitching against the restraints. Her hands dropped lower at last until delicate fingers could wrap themselves around his pulsating cock. It felt warm in her palm and her cheeks heated up a tad bit more as she began to move and twist her hand around the shaft in slow motions. "Right…here?"

"Yes…" The response came in form of a relieved groan and it was soon after that Sting was already trying to move his hips for more friction.

"I see…" The sight of her boyfriend in such a condition didn't leave her unaffected either. Yukino bit her lip briefly, tempted to lead her free hand down her own body though she resisted. For now. Instead she walked around the lounger and position herself between his legs. "I know what the problem is… but I _need_ you to stay still, _yes_ , Sting-sama?"~

The male just groaned, a mix of eagerness and frustration, however as soon as Yukino leaned down to wrap her rosy lips around the tip of his cock he became still, all to willing to obey her.


	53. Natsumaru - Anal masturbation

They approached all aspects of their new relationship at a rather slow pace. It wasn't something bad though- in fact both of them were more than fine with this and sex, _sex_ was one of the aspects they were especially cautious about. Up until now Natsu had never really noticed such a desire before. It felt like a flame had sparked deep within him and it seemed to grow with every moan, every delicate movement of his boyfriend. What was this strange feeling? Was this true sexual desire?

Natsu as well as Totomaru were a virgin where penetrative sex was concerned and now the latter had started this session with the _intent_ to turn his dragon slayer boyfriend on. He didn't have to be touching _him_ for this, just himself, and god, did it feel good. This was not Toto's first time of messing around with himself, not at all. While he's never been quite close and trusting enough with somebody else _(until now, which is why he too had developed sexual desire for Natsu)_ he's had his fair share of masturbation experience. Many had, right? And man, it felt especially exciting to have Natsu watch him with such an attentive eye at this very moment.

"Toto what…," came the almost breathless attempt to say something but the pink-haired man found himself oddly _mesmerized_ by how Totomaru lifted and lowered himself on the anal toy, penetrating himself over and over again. Pleasant groants spluttered out of his mouth when he let it slide in as deep as possible and drops of sweat had begun to cover his skin. Toto did not plan on replying, not yet, but he did shoot the other a sulty look before yet another sound escaped him. It was the perfect invitation for Natsu to… help him out a little, even more so as Totomaru's cock was aching for a touch as well. So after some more moments of giving the dragon slayer a small, seductive show Totomaru whispered. "Nats'… don't you want… to join me?"

 _Fuck._ Something in Natsu's stomach twisted in such a pleasant way that he almost released a soft growl. He was confused but pleasantly so and now that he realized that this was really happening… it wasn't long after that he lent his mate a hand… some fingers… and more, asking for nothing in return but ending up receiving _so much more_ anyway.


	54. Lyredy - In a swimming pool

"Are you alright?"

"Mh-hm."

Lyon was glad to hear this reply in form of a low hum. She was his _queen_ and he wanted her to feel good. She always came first, her feelings, her desires. _Her._ It had been such a spontaneous action and the ice mage did in fact partly blame her; she had been too playful and teasing for her own good after getting herself some icecream. Now, they had never become intimate in the water before, neither shower or baththub nor pool, but they had been eager to make it work out somehow… and after preparing themselves cautiously and taking their time, he could finally slip into her slowly.

Sex in the water was a challenge, it was tricky and had to be done right… and if this patience and appropriate treatment were present then a _reward_ would follow. And _god yes_ , did it feel special. When he looked into beautiful green eyes Lyon could feel Meredy wrapping her legs around him tighter and it educed a soft groan from him as he slipped into her a bit farther. She felt so incredibly wonderful around him, a little tighter then usual and for the briefest of moments he felt bad for liking it knowing that they didn't have the usual lubrication.

"Meredy… you…" The male closed his eyes as she leaned in to nibble on his lower lip playfully, hips swaying softly as did the water around them. They were alone… or so they hoped.

"Hmm?"~

Oh, she knew exactly what she was doing but Lyon neither had the strength nor the will to scold her and when she kept on swivelling her lower body he finally felt safe enough to start moving his own. He began to thrust into her and a gentle round of sex soon turned a bit more passionate, as long as he still made her feel comfortable and good. He didn't want this to end and after sharing a long, deep kiss the pinkette pulled away with one of the loveliest moan he had ever heard.

The ice mage leaned back against the pool whilst she buried her face in the curve of his neck, a soft gasp following as his hips snapped forth a bit more as his control slipped for a moment. He was coming close and when Meredy took note of it she began to kiss his neck to urge him on. " _Ahh_ …-!"

Another snap of his hips had the female moan in return as they were holding onto each other tightly. This was wonderful, so wonderful, and Lyon almost cursed himself when he couldn't hold his orgasm back any longer and came inside of her, his muscles tensing as his inner heat burst alongside with a moan of his amazing girlfriend's name.


	55. Bixlu - ReunionIn public

"B-Bix…" The moan got muffled by his lips on hers, sparking an almost alarmingly heated kiss. Her cheeks were flushed hard and their chased breaths mingled as they stood pressed against one another as close as possible, Lucy's back pushed up against the stone wall. If she wanted him to stop then he would do so without hesitating a heartbeat but her body language told him that she was liking this more than she was willing to admit.

His fingers had found their way beneath the fabric of her panties long ago and the celestial was left panting when the kiss broke and Bixlow began to thrust his fingers inside of her again.

He had returned from a very long mission with his team only a couple of hours ago. This was been the longest they had ever been apart in the course of their relationship and the consequence of the two of them missing each other came to light perfectly right now. They had been on their way home from visiting a festival that was in town, eating candyfloss and enjoying their reunion. But there had been _something else_ bubbling within the two the entire time, something they hadn't been able to ignore anymore when it was dark enough and they passed this very alleyway. It wasn't all too comfortable but Lucy didn't care even though she claimed that she did and 'that they could get caught any moment' which is why she had been highly embarrassed in the first few moments. Though once her desire took over again and she had his boyfriend doing those incredible things to her she didn't want to stop anymore.

"A-Ah…"

"You drive me crazy, I want you so much," Bixlow rasped close to her ear and drew back his fingers educing a soft gaps from her. His breathing was just as hard as hers and she could feel his erection press against her through their clothes.

"I want you, too," she whispered, out of breath and biting her lower lip. But that was all he needed to take the last step. He didn't think he'd ever opened and pulled down his pants and undergarments so quickly and he appreciated the fact that she was wearing a skirt more than ever. The seith mage threw another look at her, collecting her anew permission, and then she lifted up her leg and wrapped it around him letting his lined up cock slide into her wet heat as he moved forward. They both moaned in unison as he did so and Bixlow quickly slid his hands around her so he could lift her up easily and press her up against the wall.

God, did this feel good, so _damn good_ to be inside of her and when he began to move he had to bury his face in the side of her neck, groaning and quickly picking up the pace of his movements. Every moan he drew from her was bliss. _She_ was a blessing. And this night would surely be one they would remember for a long time.


	56. Frevyjeel - Threesome

**Time for an a/n again! Gosh sometimes the system fails to notify about things. ANYWAY- to everyone who's still following this and also leaving request: A BIG THANK YOU I LOVE YOU. Now-**

 ** _apriiil_ , damn gurl Ilu your reviews give me life and HAH now I can stalk ur kink meme thing, too BD**

 ** _SnowfallBreeze_ aaah that's so cute! Thank you so much, I'm honestly happy to hear that you enjoy this nsfw series!**

 ** _Kyandi-Akatensei_ you're welcome, I'm glad that you liked it aah!**

 ** _LittlePrincessNana_ thank you to you too sweetie like! Yes tysm, you're a gem!**

 ** _Kara(Guest):_ Okay so here I gotta admit that Laxlu is a ship I'm... conflicted about. It's no straight out NOTP for me but I don't feel 100% comfortable with it either? Idk. I might try to write something for them in the future, I might not. I can't promise anything for this one, sorry! D:**

 ** _guest who suggested crossdressing for Natsu:_ First of all, why would Freed be an too obvious choice lmao? Because he has long hair? Nah son, I'm not a fan of stereotypes and putting Freed in female clothes rather feels like writing an OC to me than Freed Justine. I just don't think he'd be comfy at all. Natsu is a guy I could see wearing such stuff just for pranks or the fun of it but in a serious scenario I can't really see it for him either - which is why I probably won't write the crossdressing kink in the future unless it's for a character I think would suit it (take Grell from Black Butler for example). This turned into a small ramble but I just really do prefer to keep characters as in character as possible, try to do so, so yea whops.**

 **Also, here's the first polyship thing I've ever written WELP. I'm not really a fan of threesomes and polyships and I don't seriously ship this buuut two friends and I thought these three could have interesting dynamics so we kinda started being semi-joking and semi-serious about this so... well I guess have some Freed x Levy x Gajeel. Enjoy!**

* * *

"That's not how you treat a lady, Gajeel," Freed uttered looking at the other long-haired man out of the corner of his eyes. He could hear him snort and Levy emit an airy chuckle due to Freed's wetted fingers softly rubbing along her clit and it just caused the rune mage's lips to curve.

"Oh yea, and you know how to treat a lady?"

"I know _exactly_ how to treat a lady," the greenet rumbled sensually in return and withdrew his head after trailing kisses along Levy's neck while one of Gajeel's hands was resting on her bum. She was breathless already from all the teasing and welcomed this small break- otherwise she feared that she would not last much longer.

"And do you know how to treat _guys_ as well?"

This question was a tease and a challenge, Freed could see it in those red piercing eyes. But it was a challenge he was all too willing to accept. The almost devious smirk on the rune mage's face widened and instead of giving the dragon slayer a verbal reply he cupped Gajeel's chin instead and leaned forward to lock his lips with his in a steamy kiss. The urge behind the gesture didn't surprise the man with the untamed black hair and yet a groan crawled up his throat as he felt Freed's tongue exploring his mouth without hesitation, theirs breaths mingling and more heat beginning to churn in his stomach. " _Hgnn_..."

Levy watched them both, shortly nibbling on her lower lip before she dared to reach between them with both her hands. Promptly she found two gloriously erected cocks and let her delicate fingers wrap around them. She had been promised a hot passionate night from her two men and she knew that she would not end up disappointed.

Soon their hips began to buckle as they thrust into Levy's hands during their on-going kiss and when they broke apart they were panting both, catching their breath. Gajeel licked his lips and saw how the tinge of a smirk reappeared on Freed's features at what he just growled but then they both turned back to their woman almost in unison, focusing her with heated eyes.

It took one more exchange of mischievous gazes and a few hungry words for the two men to drop to their knees and for their lips to make contact with smooth skin and Levy had to bury her fingers in their long hair as they began to spoil her, a shuddering breath escaping and her legs soon threatening to give in beneath her. " _A-Ahh_... F-Fr~eed... Ga~jeel..."

They _never_ failed to make her see fireworks and make her heart beat like crazy.


	57. Erlu - Kitchen sex

**Okay sooo this was a request for lovely _SnowfallBreeze_! Probably not what you imaged but I hope it's still sexy enough haha. I'll get to your other request tomorrow! (:**

* * *

"Nope! You'll have to wait until it's ready." Lucy grinned a silly grin at the pout Erza shot her but she was able to resist this face. She'd grown rather immune to it even though she would admit that it was hard to ignore it still, at times, and even more so because the redhead was a reeeally stubborn girlfriend when it came to these things. Her love for strawberry cake was known. It wasn't just the cake though; everything that had strawberries in it would be one of Erza's favorite and Lucy was well aware of this.

It was unfair, the requip mage thought. How could she possibly resist _this_? There was her beautiful girlfriend standing in the kitchen with only her panties and a casual shirt covering her body whilst she was preparing something for the guild. Something she needed those _strawberries_ for. The pout vanished but she didn't; instead Erza wrapped her arms around the blonde and hugged her close as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Erzaaa!"

"Just one, yes?"

"No." Lucy giggled and shortly turned her head to sneak a quick peck on the side of her girlfriend's head. She knew Erza would try to steal one anyway… She was stubborn, oh so stubborn, and this fact eventually led to the two women quarreling playfully until their lips met for a soft, teasing kiss. The soft sounds of laughter still bubbled in their throats and Erza gave Lucy's bottom lip a gentle nip before tugging at it lightly when she withdrew. Lucy's brown eyes were sparkling, the items in her hands forgotten for a moment. This time she was almost willing to give in and let Erza try what she was preparing so the following sneak attack would probably not have been needed… Or perhaps this wasn't about the strawberries anymore.

The celestial mage moaned softly when Erza's fingers vanished between her legs. With a breathy sound of her girlfriend's name she pressed back into her, eyes falling closed. "O-Oh god Erza…"

Softly reddened lips trailed kisses along Lucy's neck and the swordswoman dared to slip her fingers beneath the fabric of the blonde's panties, feeling her by now wet core and it made her own stomach twirl. This wasn't how she had initially planned to start the morning but in her defense, Lucy hadn't told Erza that she would start working in the kitchen so early. Her fingers softly rubbed the blonde's clit with circling motions before they went back to teasing her slit until one finger pressed inside easily.

Lucy gasped softly and pressed into Erza again who greeted her with anew kisses. She felt Lucy's damp pulsing warmth around her finger and she couldn't resist, had to let a second one join the first just because she needed to feel Lucy squirm more with growing need. "E-Erza…"

The plea for _more_ lingered in this moan and it pleased the redhead. Slowly she began to thrust her fingers in and out and her own panties must have had a darker, wet spot on them by now. It was difficult to top this feeling and this knowledge; that she was _pleasing_ her girlfriend and making her reach her high.


	58. Fraxus - After an injury

Laxus had watched how Freed spread lube on his own erection and yet he spotted the hesitation in his eyes, noticed how this greenish blue gaze drifted to the bandages on Laxus' arm and chest. He hadn't carried away major injuries but it was still safer to avoid risking infections at all cost. Freed himself had bandaged him up. He had been so happy to see him return from this mission after a couple of weeks but there was still natural worry once he got to see the cuts in the dragon slayer's skin.

"Are you certain?"

So Laxus wasn't astonished when this question spilled from his boyfriend's mouth. "Yea, I am. I just need ya," he responded steadily and looked up at him. He wanted Freed, he just _needed_ him and it was perfect like this.

Laxus saw how the spark of concern in the depths of the rune mage's eyes got replaced by warmth slowly, the lust forgotten for a moment. He trusted Freed to be gentle with him this time, too. It was weird; usually he did not have to request gentleness. He liked the feeling his boyfriend's forceful thrusts left him with in the aftermath, the light soreness in his legs and other muscles. Laxus loved to see, hear and feel Freed come undone and forget all control. The first time he had requested gentleness had been the first time he was on the receiving end and this request and Freed's caution and knowledge had turned it into an almost wonderful first time.

Now his orange eyes watched his boyfriend attentively, his heart starting to pound harder again. It did so with anticipation though and not with nervousness. He felt how Freed's erection nudged his entrance and groaned softly, urging him on and successfully so. With a careful movement the rune mage slid into him, filling him up and making him arch his back ever so softly. "Fuck, I've missed that…," Laxus moaned out. He had missed everything. Waking up next to him, all the expressions and sounds Freed could make, kissing him, cuddling him, feeling him inside of him and feeling him around him. _Everything._

The greenet had briefly closed his eyes but now he was leaning above the broader man, desire distorting his features so his voice was breathier but still filled with the unconditional love he had for this man. "Me, too… I've missed you, Laxus…" Everything, just everything. _Every single thing_.

Freed began to move his hips, their hands intertwining and pressing against the mattress as he fell into a steady rhythm quickly. It was perfect. Laxus could just lie back and enjoy his man making _love_ to him, smelling him, having him as physically close as possible and before their lips locked for a deep, slow kiss he groaned an anew response. "I've missed ya, too…" _Oh, so much._


	59. Frufus - Magic

**A request for _muddyevil_! I wasn't sure whether to write this or not at first because a) I can't really picture Freed/Rufus in a romantic or sexual sense. It's not a NOTP but I also don't really like it? And b) because I'm not a fan of using magic for such purposes buuut I decided to try and this was actually fun lmao. I used Jutsu Shiki though because in my headcanon/my logic Dark Écriture cannot be used for any 'pleasant' smells thus why it's called 'Dark' écriture. I've seen serious or semi-serious things involving Dark Écriture: Pleasure or even Dark écriture: Orgasm or something along these lines but that's just nothing for me. Also, Freed doesn't need his magic huehue. Anyways, here we go! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Just _what_ on earth had he gotten himself into this time? Rufus was standing in the middle of Freed's living room, encaged by four walls consisting out of all too familiar runes that ensured that he would not even get the idea of leaving this room. All of his clothes had been removed earlier; it was the first part of whatever kind of play his boyfriend had planned.

The memory mage worried his lower lip between his teeth, striving for an unaffected and steady facial expression. It was so easy in public but _this man_ managed to distort this perfectly neat image oh so skillfully. A thin line of purple runes was shimmering around Rufus' neck, almost making it look like a collar. The blond knew that Freed had a thing for collars, preferably on his partner and so he also knew why those runes were gracing his neck like this.

The rune mage himself was almost completely clothed still when he raised from his armchair as gracefully as ever but a devilish glint had reappeared in his smile when he steppted closer to Rufus, beginning to eat him up with his eyes as he walked around him in a circle. "So what am I going to do with you now?"

"Knowing you you've planned all of this out...," the memory mage utter silently. Thank God his voice was steady still.

"Hm..." There was a delighted chuckle. "Of course I have." And Rufus had no idea.

It made him even more nervous when Freed stood behind him and stayed there and he had to suck in a soft breath when suddenly the few inches taller man's arms were around him, fingers of one hand trailing along Rufus' semi-erected flesh. Freed was going to change _that_. The rune mage buried his nose in his boyfriend's soft hair that was as long as his own and his hand wrapped around Rufus' cock. He pressed himself up against him and heard how the blonde's breathing hitched again what let his lips curl into a satisfied smile. Not satisfied enough though.

Without a warning Freed's hand slipped down to Rufus' testicles, which he knew were extra sensitive, and massaged them in his palm gently. He got rewarded, _twice_. There was a delicious groan and then there was a choked, shocked noise as suddenly Rufus felt pain around his neck that sparked down all through his body and right down into his groin. It wasn't strong pain, just strong enough to be pleasant but it still left the memory make mage with wide eyes and a breathing that had gotten a little heavier not only with shock but also excitement. "W-What-"

Freed could hide his devilish smirk in Rufus' neck but the blonde clearly heard it in the tone of his voice. "My Jutsu Shiki runes always require at least one rule, _remember_?" He teased and moved his hand back to Rufus' cock that had sprung to life a little more. "Every time you make a _sound_..." And the rune mage didn't have to end the sentence. His voice trailed off and the Sabertooth mage swallowed not noticing how he pressed back into Freed. Oh god... He would come way too fast with this extra stimulation. He was not one for humiliation but pleasant pain was... _oh god_.

His boyfriend began to pump along his flesh again and Rufus had to hold his breath for a moment. This evil, evil man. "What do you think would happen if I sucked you off?" He heard Freed's sensual deep voice right next to his ear. "And what if I fingered you... right now... Or fucked you, right here, at this very moment? ... _No_ , I don't want to skip this wonderful anticipation build-up." And Rufus shivered before he felt Freed's hand twisting around his tip and educed another moan and along with it another slight shock of tingling pain. This was going to be a _long_ evening.

* * *

 **And while we're talking about Freed and Rufus; I've had this thought that script magic/any written magic might be impossible for Rufus to simply 'memorize' with his magic because it's individually written out spells every time and often different unlike let's say the dragon slayer or ice make spells.**


	60. Fray - Intercrural

**Aaand here is the second request for lovely _SnowfallBreeze_! Again my first time writing his pairing and I've noticed that I'm really insecure with Gray's portrayal but I hope you still like this little thing! BD Also I think non-penetrative kinds of sex and oral sex are really underappreciated in many gay fanfics. As far as I know many irl couples love to use them, some even prefer it over penetrative one!**

* * *

Gray had learned quickly that Freed's kisses were intoxicating. One kiss always left him craving for more and most of the time the rune mage was all too happy to oblige as the ice mage's touches didn't feel any less magical and so they were kissing again, starting off the morning with passion.

The younger man had woken the rune mage up in a quite lewd way, had trailed kisses from Freed's chin down to his boxer briefs as he vanished under the blanket. The fabric was only in the way though for what he wanted was the flesh beneath it and so Gray became witness of how the rune mage's face began to twitch in his light sleep, torn between a world of dream and reality before his eyes fell openly sleepily and he realized that this was reality in fact. Gray had just grinned his cocky grin before he continued to press his mouth down on his boyfriend's growing erection and Freed uttered a groan. There was not a single spark of control after he'd had only just woken up and still a little confused with sleep and the lust had increased dangerously fast.

Now the rune mage wasn't the only one driven by desire and devouring heat, however. No, Gray felt his own need grow as Freed continued to thrust his cock between the ice mage's thighs whilst Gray was leaning above him. Thinking about how neat Freed was in public and how he was giving in to his desire in private always gave him an extra boost and he moaned when the rune mage dug his fingers into his buttcheeks, squeezing it as he kept thrusting to get as much friction as possible. It was making Gray so incredibly needy and impatient as well. He wanted to feel something, either get his own throbbing cock touched or feel this amazing pressure in his ass again or hell, just _anything_! Freed's mouth was caressing his skin and he'd left a hickey on Gray's neck what educed a soft hiss from the ice mage but feeling and hearing how the older male was slowly coming undone drove him crazy with lust and need and want. Shit.

"Gods, so good...," Freed groaned heartily. It was amazing, it should be forbidden how good this felt. It was so simple but at times such non-penetrative sex was even more erotic, and easier, than penetrative sex was and Gray was just left groaning and hoping that his boyfriend would take care of him once he was done just when he felt Freed's hand wrap around his needy cock. Oh he knew he would... They _never_ left each other unsatisfied. It was either both or no one, and that's how it should be.


	61. Fraxus - Spontaneous sex

'Just lie down and enjoy' Laxus had said and that was exactly what Freed was doing right now. With his chest pressed against the sheets and his lower body lifted a little he indulged in every steady movement of his boyfriend's hips.

Whenever Laxus thrusted into him with tender pleasure the rune mage's body bobbed forward a little and his erection received friction from rubbing against the pillow that was placed beneath his crotch. He had his eyes closed and his lips were parted slightly with occasional moans that told just how much he was indulging in what was happening and every now and again he would dig his fingers into the bedsheet gently.

"Feels good?"

Freed heard Laxus whispering close to his ear after the dragon slayer bent down more and his response was a hummed 'mh-hm' before he turned his head back as far as he could manage to steal a kiss from his boyfriend.

Laxus greeted his lips eagerly and with a deep growl rumbling in his chest and a moment later he began to thrust again, still steady and tender. He could feel Freed trying to rock back against him occasionally and all this observation did was to encourage the blond so his motions picked up in pace a tad bit and it soon had the man beneath him groan deeply. Oh how Laxus loved these sounds. They always ended up making him want more of them and so he leaned down again though this time with the intention to nibble on the flesh of Freed's neck. He groaned as he kept burying him inside of his boyfriend and felt his orgasm building up and each reaction he got from the rune mage just strengthened it.

Their breathings became heavier and Freed moaned softly when Laxus sucked at the spot he'd previously buried his teeth into. He shuddered and breathed his boyfriend's name just to hear Laxus groaning his in return.

But then the broader man suddenly leaned back and grabbed Freed's butt cheeks, squeezing his eyes shut and his motions getting frantic for a moment and the rune mage knew that Laxus was just about to come. It had him groan softly and rock back against him a little harder on purpose to urge him on and not only was he being successful with that and could feel Laxus' body quiver against his as he growled though it also gave him the friction he needed to get closer to his own wonderful orgasm.


	62. Fraxus - Apron

Every time Freed thought he forgot just how on earth they could end up like this he realized that Laxus was still wearing that apron, and of course _only_ that apron, and remembered that it was entirely the dragon slayer's fault for tempting him like that. Sure, he'd done the same to Laxus in the past a couple of times but… _Gosh!_ Now he sure knew why his boyfriend was always so affected by it.

Even though Laxus' cooking skills were far from perfect Freed loved to see him put effort in his attempts to prepare breakfast for the two of them occasionally when it wasn't the rune mage who did it. At times they would also do it together.

But actual breakfast was buried in some corner of his mind right now as all he could focus on was Laxus' tightness around his cock and how the taller man pressed back into him on purpose. He hadn't even taken a moment to rid the blond of the piece of clothing. "Did you want to tempt me?" It had to be like this! Why else would he choose to wear an apron only? And for Freed? Laxus must have been aware of what this could lead to.

A deep breathy chuckle came from the dragon slayer. "Did I? Yea, perhaps I did." What better way was there to start off the day after all? Tender or needy morning sex… and then breakfast that was almost entirely prepared already.

Laxus gripped the edge of the kitchen counter and Freed rested his head against the taller male's shoulder, both groaning in unison as he picked up his slow thrusts again. The rune magician's hands slipped beneath the fabric of Laxus' apron so he could let his hands brush along his abs and chest where he held him and pushed himself up against him as close as possible, swivelling his hips and educing another soft sound from the blond.

Kisses got spread along the lightning mage's shoulder and one of Freed's hands dropped to embrace his boyfriend's erection, wanting to give that part of him attention as well and Laxus welcomed it as he began to move with him ever so slightly. It was then a moment after that the taller man turned a tad bit and Freed leaned up as far as possible to have their mouths join for an open-mouthed kiss that was as slow as sensual as their movements and touches were.

What a _blissful_ way to start into the day indeed…


	63. Frevy - Erotica

"Mh-hm... just keep reading...," Freed encouraged quietly, his arms wrapped around her stomach. He had taken note of the hesitation in her voice and he knew very well _why_ it had suddenly appeared. There had been nothing but confidence before - they enjoyed reading to each other at times. Now though it seemed as if Levy was reaching a steamy scene in the book... and the rune mage did not plan on skipping this part. In fact he thought that this opportunity was far too tempting, especially as she was seated on his lap so perfectly already.

"Are... you sure?"

"Very sure." The rune mage gently rubbed his nose against the side of her neck after brushing a few strands of untamed blue hair aside.

The script mage's breath hitched softly at that but she finally nodded and dared to read on. " _Suddenly she felt his lips on the back of her neck and feeling his fingers gently tracing across her thigh._ " As Levy read she noticed how Freed began to do just that, his warm lips traveling across the skin of her neck feather-lightly and it educed a light shiver from her. His arms remained where they were for now. " _She closed her eyes and surrendered to the desire she had been feeling all day long. His fingers traced farther and then..._ "

"Yes?" His voice was low and Levy felt his breath brush her ear. He was so close and his hand had managed to slide across her bared knee and up beneath her skirt without her noticing it, so focused on his lips caressing her neck. But he wouldn't allow him to get her out of focus so easily! Even though it was very hard to keep a steady voice, especially now.

Swallowing softly, cheeks flushed, she tried to ignore him and his sneaky lips and fingers. "... _and then there came the pressure of a warm hand clasping her sex, f-fingers slipping inside her, his lips against hers. She felt the heat increasing and_ \- F-Freed!" Levy received a hum in return and knowing full well how red her face was right now she didn't dare to turn her head at first but then did so anyways just to end up gazing into his attentive, hungry turquoise eyes.

"Hm?" His hand had slipped under her panties and digits had begun to tease her lower lips, feeling her growing arousal as his fingers got slicker. "You can always tell me to stop, and I will...," he added in a murmur and rested his other hand on her left cheek to keep her head in place. He wanted to kiss her, make her feel the utmost amount of pleasure and he would go about it slowly so she could indulge in every single second.

Freed released another hum as he gradually slipped one of his fingers into her wet heat, catching her lips in the very same first motion. Levy seemed overwhelmed at first but her body was responsive to his actions _quickly_ , and not only her body as she ended up gasping against his lips. "No- no, don't... don't stop.. Please continue, Freed..."

It was too sexy and she knew that he would make her feel brilliant. That, and _this_ kind of scenario had always been one of her secret fantasies...


	64. Orlu - Breast fucking

**It's been too long since I published something on here and I'm so sorry T_T Writer's block seems to follow me around and I started working what causes me to be pretty tired once I'm home. I do hope that I can update something every once in a while because I'd really hate not to write anything anymore. God djwkf But enough rambling. I hope you all have been fine and I'm returning with an anonymous request for Orlu! Enjoy! B)**

* * *

Months ago when they were a fresh couple still, everything had been kinda awkward. The sexual interactions had been the most awkward of all situations because while they had both developed the craving and need to feel the other in such a way and body and appearance confidence was there, they just weren't entirely sure how to… go about this.

By now things had vastly change. Orga was still confident in his body, Lucy was still confident in her appearance but the awkwardness around sexual approaches was almost entirely gone.

Orga had been nomming a plum after making himself comfortable on the celestial mage's couch. His girlfriend had claimed that she would join him after changing into looser clothing so she could spend a relaxing evening with him featuring some music and a silly movie probably but when she had gotten back his jaw had dropped and all he had been able to say was a _'holy shit_ '.

Lucy was dressed in black heels and red frilly garters. Her breasts were pushed up deliciously by her matching bra, the red lipstick definitely being an highlight as well and god she looked stunning. It was almost embarrassing how the mere sight of her almost got the god slayer completely hard as he stared but by now it was much more than staring.

"Do you like this?" Her sultry voice was erotic music to his ears and Orga had troubles sitting still. He was already ready to come but he refused, wanting to enjoy this for much longer. How though? How when she was looking up at him like this and taking his cock between her perfect breasts.

Teasingly she dipped out his tongue to lick the flared tip, tasting some of the pre-cum her boyfriend had left for her. It was satisfying her so much how she could affect him and her brown eyes sparkled almost innocently if it wasn't for the fact that she was so eager to make him come with the help of her mouth only and maybe letting him fuck her breasts some more.

"Fuck, y-yea… Y-Yea, I do…" Why was he getting so nervous again? Perhaps it was the way he knew he would come sooner than he would like to, perhaps it was the control this gorgeous woman was having over him or perhaps it was the way her red lip stick was already smudgy from her sucking his length. He was so utterly turned on and her telling him to move his hips so he could rub his cock between her full breasts again while she would continue to suck him didn't help at all.


	65. Mirogue - In the shower

"Rogue, sweety… You should relax a little." Mira had hoped that offering to join him in the shower would already be enough of an opportunity for the dragon slayer to let go and relax a bit but apparently she had been wrong. She wasn't entirely sure what exactly had happened; all she knew was that Rogue had been incredibly upset when he returned to join her in his house and he hadn't really wanted to talk about it either. That didn't keep Mirajane from trying to distract him. He needed relaxation. He was tense far too often.

"I am relaxed," was Rogue's only retort but even he himself didn't sound convinced. Mirajane just smiled. It was easy to sneak her arms around him from behind and easy to press a kiss against his shoulder, then proceed to let her lips travel along the outline of his guild mark. To her utter contentment Mira heard him exhale softly and that was the trigger for her continuation; he was wanting to relax. He just needed a bit help.

"You're not… But it could be so easy, don't you think?" Her voice was like a seductive song and it was when Rogue felt one of her hands slipping lower and how she pressed her breasts against his back that he knew what he had just unconsciously gotten into. Did he want to complain? Actually, not really. He didn't think so. Or perhaps he wasn't entirely certain. But that too changed when she wrapped her delicate hand around his length and began to caress it with light strokes.

"Relax for me, sweetheart," she whispered and began to trail kisses along his shoulder anew. A low groan soon slipped past Rouge's lips and she wouldn't have heard it under the sounds of the pattering water if she hadn't been as close to him as she was. With the softest smirk on her lips she picked up the pace of her strokes a bit, still pressed up against him from behind, and she loved to feel how he grew to his full length in her grip. "See… it's not that difficult, is it? Just let me do the work… Don't move."

It was a gentle command and before Rogue knew it Mira had stepped away from behind her and in front of him. She looked lovely with her bangs down and white strands wet but he couldn't really focus on it for long, not when she took his hands and placed them on her breasts with a playful flicker in her eyes.

"M-Mira…" It sounded like a complaint but he groaned and goodness, he had practically no chance to complain for real when she kneeled down in front of his full-grown cock, one hand of hers going back to pleasing him with quick strokes, and began to suck his tip.


	66. Fraxus - DomSub

A particular mood had hit them, so here they were. The first time they tried this it had scared Laxus a little. Not that he'd admit it out loud but Freed knew him well enough as that he had been able to figure it out himself. The fact itself and the possible reason behind this… Sensory deprivation, submission; it was a weird thing for Laxus. Weird and yet it had caught his attention more and more after officially being with Freed, so much that at some point he had given his agreement to try it out. The result had been _breathtaking_. He didn't doubt that it would be any less intense this time.

The dragon slayer's heart beat was already speedening up. A blindfold stole the ability to see from him as he laid there on their king-size bed and his wrists were tied behind him to the bed with the help of handcuffs. All he had now was his distinct sense of smell and hearing and reaction to touches and only hearing his boyfriend approach elicited a low growl from him.

He had no idea how merciful Freed would be this time. Was he going to tease the hell out of him like he loved to do it when he was in this mood? Would he make quick process? Chances for the latter to happen were low, so low. But the pleasure and proof of utter trust and love they got out of this was worth it all.

"How are you feeling, so exposed?" Freed had straddled the blond's legs, giving a soft pleased sound at the sight, and Laxus could hear that his boyfriend was not actually worrying. It was a teasing, devilish question and he could feel heat seep into his cheeks while he gritted his teeth in contrast to it. He was bound, blindfolded and naked and denying him a damn answer. And he was so ready for this game. Or was he?

Freed hummed and a moment later the dragon slayer could feel his boyfriend's hand around his cock, moving up and down along it in slow strokes. "You didn't answer my question. How will I be able to reward you if you don't answer my questions, Laxus?"

Laxus had suppressed a groan at the sudden touch that felt twice as intense with his sight stolen but then he swallowed and glared behind the blindfold. Pity Freed couldn't see it. The green-haired man's hand proceeded to travel up along Laxus' broader torso, massaging his chest and ending up twirling his nipples between his fingers. He knew the blond's nipples were sensitive and he loved to see how his boyfriend was struggling not to groan again. Oh no, this wasn't how this worked…

Sneakily, he tweaked both nipples at the same time and a smirk spread across his face at the success when Laxus gave a deep gasp, his cheeks flushing further. _Damn asshole_ , the blond thought, and he knew if he didn't say something now then Freed would make this much more of a pleasant _torture_ until he had the dragon slayer desperate for him to fuck Laxus, suck him, do _something_.

But he stayed quiet, stubborn, and with that his fate was sealed. And perhaps he wanted it this exact way… Because he loved how he could let himself fall in Freed's presence, loved the amount of pleasure he received, loved how easy everything seemed to be with him.

Just in time with this thought of his he felt how the rune mage shifted until he was straddling his chest. There had been some low rustling of garments before and the sudden almost threatening whisper a few inches before his lips had Laxus' heart beat speeden up. "Well, if you're still not willing to talk to me… Let's see if your mouth is good for something else."

And the lightning dragon slayer growled when warm skin nudged his lips, the scent of arousal all too familiar. _Freed's arousal_. The tip of his boyfriend's semi-erect cock gently nudged him again and Laxus' upper lip twitched, an adventorous part of him tempted to find out what would happen if he would try to deny this service as well but when he felt fingers curl into his blond hair that silently threatened to push his head up a bit more Laxus gave in with a growl and wrapped his lips around the head of his boyfriend's length, quickly discovering that this act too was probably far too erotic in his mind for his own good…


	67. Fraxus - Hot spring

"Oh man…," Laxus groaned, eyes fluttered shut. Freed's hand around his fully grown cock was amazing, the swordsman stroking it in his firm but not too firm grip.

When they had decided to go along with the trip to a nice area filled with hot springs they hadn't planned on anything sexual to happen though they'd also be lying if they said they weren't perfectly aware that it was always tempting.

The warm water was engulfing his body and his blood ran hotter the closer he came to his orgasm. Freed pressed a breathless kiss to one corner of his boyfriend's lips, far too affected by the strokes Laxus was giving him in return to say something at this moment.

At times it could be amazing to simply jack each other off, rub against one another or please each other orally. Non-penetrative sex got underrated far too often but they didn't wanna miss out on these experiences, even less so because they were far easier to live out in public places like this one.

They knew they had to be quiet. They weren't in sight for anyone but the next hot spring was practically behind the near small hill and Laxus bit down on his lower lip when Freed twisted his hand before smoothing his hand around the tip and pressing back down.

"Fuck… Freed, I'm close…"

"So am I," Freed panted in return before not being able to suppress a quiet groan in time when the dragon slayer buried his face in his neck to kiss it and drown his own groan while at the same time speedening up the pumping motions around the rune mage's cock.

They were both breathless once they had come undone, bodies lightly slumping against one another and lips idly touching in a so very chaste kiss compared to their just done act. But the relaxation sank in even nicer with the soothing warmth of the water and the spent, small smirk they saw on each other's face before just stayed leaned against each other for a few moments.


End file.
